


bless this mess (or not)

by mmargarita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cages, Check Story Notes for Further Insight, Collars, Cuckolding, Demon Harry, Dom Harry Styles, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Leashes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Religious Conflict, Rimming, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles, Wet Dream, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmargarita/pseuds/mmargarita
Summary: Louis life was crappy enough, but of course Harry Styles had to come make it worse.Or, Louis hates Harry Styles, yet he still has wet dreams about him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 72
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags in this fic will be added as it's uploaded.
> 
> Disclaimer: The way I portray Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson on this story is not an accurate representation of how these two real people are like. I've never met them, hopefully someday I will, but I don't know them personally, and if you want to get to know either Louis or Harry, I highly recommend you to watch some interviews, to avoid the traditional media as much as possible, and to look them up on twitter. Also, by no means you should believe that this or any other fanfiction representation of anyone is an accurate portrayal.

Louis life was a mess.

It hadn't  _ always  _ been a mess, but it was now that he had started college and found out that things could be really hectic, even if he did nothing besides focusing on school, he felt like he had a dozen classes with a ton a homework each, and even though he spent the whole day studying, still felt like he had accomplished nothing at the end of the day. Maths and calculus (which were stupidly unnecessary anyways, he was studying fucking psychology, not engineering) were playing with his head given that he couldn’t get one single thing right without having to re do it a hundred dozen times, and his other assignments consisted on reading a thousand different texts, his head kept telling him that he wasn’t getting anything done even tho he felt like everything he did was study and read and pay attention in class. His first two weeks of college weren’t going very smoothly. At all.

Thankfully, his best friend Sam was always there for him, to listen to his complaints.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Louis whined after staring at his math problem for a solid minute trying to realize where he had gone wrong, yet coming up blank. “I did everything everyone told me. I even checked twice every step of the way.” He banged his head on the desk. “I hate this.” He groaned, frustrated. Maths and numbers weren’t really his forte.

“Dude, just copy someone else’s homework. You’re majoring in psychology, you don’t need to know how to solve a math problem, literally no one is gonna ask you to do a math equation when you’re trying to help them get over life trauma.” Sam’s voice came from behind him, sounding mildly interested in what he was saying even though he was playing a fifa match on Louis’ playstation, which was connected to Sam’s tv, in Sam’s home. “You don’t need to be so honest your whole life.” He snorted, like Louis was way too innocent.

“What a great phrase to get karma at your doorstep.” Louis answered, rolling his eyes.

“Karma, karma, karma.” Sam mocked him a high, obnoxious voice, lolling his head to the side, then dropping it on the couch’s back. “You’re always talking about  _ karma _ .” He grunted. “All you’ve done your whole life is being honest, and let  _ me  _ be honest for once, doesn’t seem to have worked that well for you.” He said, a bit annoyed.

“What are you talking about?” He should be a bit more upset over what he said, but at this point he knew Sam didn’t mean any real harm, and that his rage wasn’t directed at him, but at the circumstances he had gone through.

“Well, both your parents ignore you, you work a halftime shift only to make ends meet when you have tons of familiars who should be supporting you other than encouraging you to get a job to provide for a family you did  _ not  _ get to choose, you always have to take care of your sisters, which basically makes you a single parent at the age of 20, which doesn’t bring many men into your bed, now does it?” He asked, finally pausing the fifa match and turning his head to look at him, his eyebrows high on his face. “Or did I misread the situation and men are throwing themselves at you when you cancel dates in order to babysit the twins when it should be your parents doing that?”

Louis should be offended, and angry, should be leaving the house in a fit and slam the door, but what was the point? Sam was right. His parents were assholes who didn’t care about anyone but themselves, his sisters were completely dependant on him, and no one bothered looking twice his way, not even his family, and in spite of all that, Louis still tried to be the best he ever could, and tried to be as kind as possible. He was always honest, and always tried to put himself in other people’s shoes, putting himself at service when he had to. People (people as in, Sam) always told him he was way too good, and that he should be a bit more harsh instead of being so soft and sweet with everyone, but that sounded like a miserable life in Louis’ opinion. Besides, he had good things in his life.

“I have my granny.” Louis smiled lightly. He loved his grandma, she had been Louis’ support for as long as he had memory. He had first (and only, besides Sam) come out to her, he’d cried with her when his parents went on vacation with the twins, leaving him behind, arguing that he was a grown up and could take care of himself, and he had celebrated with her when he got into college with a full scholarship, despite all odds being agaisnt him. She had been the one to raise him, to take care of him, to look out for him. His grandma had been the most important thing in his life right along with his sisters and his best friend, they made up Louis’ whole world.

“You do have your granny.” Sam conceded. “Don’t really think that cancels out all of the other shit that hunts you tho.”

“Granny cancels everything out, asshole.” Louis said, throwing a paper ball at Sam’s head, who jus laughed. “Why don’t you help me solve this instead of just sitting there, reminding me of how much my life sucks?”

“I’ll help you once I’m done with this match.” Sam agreed, pressing a button on his joystick and resuming his game. “But you’ll be in debt with me.”

“Apparently life also graced me with a great best friend.” Louis grumbled, no real harm in his words.

“It did, actually.”

* * *

The next day, Louis was sitting on a bench at the campus, reading an assigned text for a subject, Sam beside him, not really doing anything besides smoking and keeping him company. The college they both attended, Sam majoring in arts whilst him majoring in psychology, wasn’t the best in the world, the grass a bit yellow, the plants not in their best shape, and the building a bit run down, the classrooms not having the best equipment there was, but it wasn’t awful either, it was sort of pretty aesthetically, in a sort of somber way, and it was clean enough, most people were nice and there weren’t many entitled assholes. He liked it enough to not feel like he was walking through hell when he was there, so it was definitely better than high school.

He didn’t really think shit could be worse than high school.

“Who’s that?” Sam’s gruff voice came from beside him, a frown etched on his face, his hand holding his cigarette between his thumb and his index finger, smoke coming both out of his mouth and nose. Louis followed his gaze only to see  _ him _ .

A tall, buff, long haired, covered in tattoos guy had just gotten off of a black, really expensive looking car and was walking into campus, instantly drawing everyone’s eyes towards him, and Louis knew he had  _ never  _ seen him before, because if he’d had, he wouldn’t have forgotten him. He had a powerful aura, though something wasn’t sitting right with Louis, there was a weird feeling growing warm on his stomach.

“How am  _ I _ supposed to know who he is?” Louis huffed, annoyed, he really didn’t like this guy, something about his was making him feel a hundred times hotter than usual, like he was giving a fever just by being in the same hundred-feet radio. “Some asshole who doesn’t have the decency of showing up at school the right day.” He looked down to his text again. Classes had started two weeks ago, and this guy hadn’t been here ever before, at least not somewhere where Louis had seen him.

“Wow, what crawled up your ass?” Sam said, surprised by Louis’ sudden outburst. “Hey! You!” He called out a girl dark skinned girl who was walking past the bench they were sitting on. “Who’s that?” He said, pointing with his head to the mystery man, and it shocked Louis sometimes just how little manners Sam could have. He didn’t even say hi to this girl, didn’t even introduce himself.

“I’m sorry.” Louis interrupted, staring at the girl apologetically, looking at Sam reproachfully. “I’m Louis, this guy here is my friend Sam.” He waved at themselves, pointing first at himself, then at his blonde friend. “We wondering if you could tell us who that guy is.”

“That guy who?” The girl asked, still apparently annoyed at Sam’s rudeness, while raising her eyebrows questioningly.

“You know, the guy.” Sam said, shoving his head towards the now group of people who had gathered around the newcomer. “Long hair, buffy, tall, all black clothes, sunglasses even though it’s a cloudy day, handsome.  _ The guy _ .”

“You mean Harry Styles?” The girl looked at them like they had grown a second head, eyes wide “He’s just the king of this place.” She walked away, apparently offended that they didn’t know who all almighty Harry Styles was.

“Why is everyone being so stupid this morning?” Sam said, putting his cigarette off, throwing it in a nearby bin as he always did ever since Louis started scolding him about dirtying the streets with cigarette ends. “That, my man, is why you shouldn’t be sweet to everyone, they may end up being idiots, like that girl.” Louis just rolled his eyes as Sam huffed. “So, apparently, this college has a  _ king _ . And here I thought shit like school hierarchy was only allowed in high school. Guess I was wrong.”

“Harry Styles is a stupid name.” Was Louis’ only answer. He didn’t like this guy at all.

After three different classes, Louis and his best friend were sitting down on the campus cafeteria ready to have some lunch, Sam already munching on an apple.

“Here comes mystery boy again.” He heard him say only to turn his head towards the cafeteria gate to see Harry Styles walking into the room. A single look around the room revealed to him that he wasn’t the only one staring at Harry Styles, every single set of eyes present in the place were staring at him, even the cooks, and he seemed to bask in the attention, considering that he had a huge smirk plastered onto his face, his pace slow as he navigated the place with his gaze.

“An interesting choice of words.” Louis said, turning around and deciding that he would avoid seeing Harry Styles’ smug face as much as he could. There was something about him that made his blood boil every time he saw him, he still didn’t know if it was anger or passion.

Even if he made him weird and like he had a fever, the man was  _ sexy _ .

But that wasn’t important now.

“Hm?” Was Sam’s only answer, and, to Louis’ dismay, Sam seemed to be as interested on him as everybody else. What a stupid thing, he was a tall guy with long hair dressed in all black, not as interesting as everyone made it out to be. It wasn’t a big deal.

“Interesting choice of words calling him mystery boy,” Louis started, still with his back facing the entrance of the cafeteria and with an annoyed huff. “Considering the only mysterious thing about him is whether or not he showered this morning.”

He heard someone clear his throat behind him, only to turn around and find this man, the ma, Harry Styles, who everyone seemed captured by, standing behind him.

“Hello, good morning.” Harry started, staring at Louis with a predatory smirk. “My name’s Harry Styles, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced before.” He extended his hand towards him, and Louis turned fully around, a grunt fighting his way out of his mouth when he realised that everyone was watching his every move.

“That was probably because I’m not really interested in being introduced to you.” He heard a collective gasp, which only made his blood boil harder. What was it about this guy? Even Sam was surprised by his answer, like he had just disrespected the fucking Queen. “Besides I saw for the first time today, and classes started two weeks ago.” He swallowed, a bit surprised about how easily this words were coming out of him. He wasn’t like this. “Also, there’s thousands of students here, don’t really know why we should be introduced if we don’t share any classes.”

“Interesting.” Far from annoyed or even mildly offended,Harry simply ignored everything he had just said, he seemed entertained, which made Louis even angrier, and he wasn’t really sure why he was so pissed with this man, he wasn’t usually this angry at all, not even when the twins smashed his phone against the floor during a fight with each other of which he wasn’t even a part of, and he had to go for a whole three months before he saved enough to buy a new one. “Are you gonna tell me what your name is, feisty boy?” Harry smirked again, and Louis’ blood was fucking lava.  _ Feisty boy _ ? Just because he didn’t fall at his feet the second he saw him? Harry had obviously said that on purpose, if his face was anything to go by.

“Aren’t you the king of the school?” Louis spat, and everyone seemed to share a look with whoever they had by their side, which only made Louis angrier, he was losing it quickly. “Figure it out on your own then, bratty boy.” He said, staring into Harry’s eyes. Harry only smiled and nodded, walking away, his pace still slow, like people were going too fast around him and not the other way around.

Once Louis was a bit calmer with Harry far away, he realised he had stood up during the exchange when he felt Sam pull him down to where he was sitting.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” For the first time ever, Sam seemed actually worried. “You just insulted the king of the school! Are you dumb, Louis? He’s gonna make your life a living hell.” Louis blinked.

“Why are you so worried?” A frown made his way onto his face. “He’s the king of the campus, not the king of the country.” He said, annoyed again at the fact that even Sam seemed to be fearful of him when they hadn’t even talked to the damn boy. “Why are you so upset over such a stupid thing?”

“Because the whole campus seems to be both fearful and respectful of him and you became the first idiot to cross him without any reason at all.” Sam said, annoyed as well. “Why were you such an asshole anyway? That’s not like you.”

“He gets my blood boiling.” Louis said honestly. “I don’t know why, it’s not like me at all, and I know he hasn’t done anything to me but he just- annoys me. To no end.”

“Try and find out why and work on it.” Sam said, protective now. “Because I don’t want you to have a shitty college life because of an entitled asshole.” He raised his eyebrows. “And I certainly don’t want to get dragged down with you either.” Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t need you to worship the ground he walks on-”

“He seems to want everyone to worship the ground he walks on.” He interrupted, heat running through his veins at the simple idea of worshipping that entitled prick.

“Not my point!” Sam said, rolling his eyes, his hand slapping the table. “Just try and not have a fight with him.”

“He’s not even that scary.” Louis huffed. “He won’t do anything.”

* * *

Turns out, he was wrong, Harry was gonna do something, but it wasn’t as bad as anyone thought it would be, considering just how scared of him everyone seemed to be, he would have assumed Harry was some sort of bully. Apparently, he just wanted to annoy the life out of Louis.

It started the next day at campus, when he was getting to his seat at the front of the classroom for his first lesson of the day and he heard the whole room go quiet even though the professor was still at the front of the room getting his stuff ready to start giving lessons, so he turned to see what the sudden quietness was about.

Harry Styles had walked into the room, and, to Louis annoyance, he was walking towards where he was sitting.

“Mr. Styles.” The professor said, and even  _ he  _ sounded fearful about his enquierement, like he was doing it out of obligation and not because he wanted it. “May I ask, since when are you taking this class?” The teacher’s eyes were wide and he seemed to be scared of what Harry’s answer would be, and Louis didn’t get it, Harry wasn’t  _ that _ intimidating, for fuck’s sake, he couldn’t be the only person in this whole campus who thought so.

“I decided I want to major in psychology.” Harry said, with a slight smirk on his face and an unbothered tone of voice, taking a seat right behind Louis.

“You should have decided before, pal.” Louis said, his back still facing Harry, and he could feel his blood start boiling again, and he  _ really  _ didn’t know why Harry made him this angry, but he did, and he was pissed off that this dude, with no shame at all, was allowed to do an undo as he pleased meanwhile everyone else had to follow the rules. He was angry because Harry was treated with privilege even if there was apparently no reason at all for the special treatment, everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around him, even going out of their way to avoid displeasing this man, and specially, he was angry at his classmates who seemed to think Louis was in the wrong for calling him out. “You can’t just show up here two weeks after the classes started.”

“Really, kitten?” Harry asked, with a slightly pleased face, a half smile on his lips, laying his head on his intertwined hands. “And why is that?” Louis wanted to smack the smugness off of his face.

“Because everyone else came here when they had to, and actually followed the rules of this institution by signing up on time instead of just barging into the class like they owned the place.”

“Mr. Tomlinson.” The professor interrupted the little fight and only then Louis saw Harry’s face loose it’s cool demeanor as it turned into a dark look, his features darkening. “If you are so bothered over a new student then you can leave the-”

“That won’t be necessary.” Harry interrupted, and his face had gone from cool to pissed and maybe Louis understood a bit more why everyone was afraid of him. “Just continue getting ready to teach.” He said and the teacher nodded quickly, turning around to get his things.

“Can’t believe you tell teachers what to do.” Louis said as a final response to the whole argument, which had been ridiculous in the first place, because Harry shouldn’t be allowed in here after such a long time, and the teacher shouldn’t stand to defend him when it was Louis who was right and who was defend what was fair.

“Make no mistakes princess.” He heard Harry’s voice from behind him, humorous. “I tell  _ everyone  _ what to do.”

Louis ignored him.

Apparently, Harry wasn’t done being a pain in the ass, given that Louis had seen him at every single class he had that day, so, when it was time to leave for home after his last lecture of the day, he was done.

“Are you seriously studying psychology?” He asked after turning around to face Harry and throwing his books on the desk forcefully, fed up with seeing his stupid smug face entering every single class he had and even more upset at the idea of seeing him every single day and having him sitting behind him in class.

“I am.” Harry answered, that damn smirk still in place. “Why? Do you mind?”

“Of course I do! You weren’t in this class in the first place and you got into the courses by cheating!” He said, a bit more loudly than it was necessary, but he was angry, and rightly so, if he said so himself. “You don’t play by the rules and I hate people who take advantage of others.” He scoffed.

“Did you see me do anything at all for you to assume I cheated?” Harry said, but he didn’t sound offended, he only sounded interested in whatever Louis was saying, he always did, even if the only thing Louis did today and yesterday was calling him out on his bullshit.

“Had it been anyone else walking into the room that late, two weeks after the whole course started, they would have been kicked out, but since it was you, nothing happened, because for some stupid reason, everyone seems to be afraid of you.”

“And you’re not?” Harry asked, with a smug expression, licking his lips.

“Afraid of you?” Louis said, putting a hand to his chest, trying to convey with his voice just how ridiculous the idea sounded. “I think my little sister has frightened me more than you with your little mobster act.” Harry smiled. “Wearing all black doesn’t make you intimidating, Danny Zuko.” Harry laughed slightly, smiling even wider.

“I’ll see you around princess.” He said, walking towards the exit.

“Don’t call me princess.” Louis said, but Harry was already gone.

* * *

Coming back home, he found caos.

“Mom!” He screamed out, seeing the living room covered in dirty clothes and both of the twins sitting in the middle of it, eating some sort of candy Louis was pretty sure they  _ shouldn’t  _ be eating. “Mom! Dad! Is anyone home?” Every passing second he stared at the room he got more and more worried, what the hell had happened here? There were even broken plates on the floor, and the twins seemed to pretend they didn’t see him, which was never a good sign.

He was tired of coming back to a broken home.

“Cami, Sabs, what happened?” He asked both of the twins as he crouched down to talk to them, he ran his eyes over their bodies to check for injuries and gladly discovered that the twins were okay, they were pretty calm too, thankfully. “Where are mom and dad?”

“They had a fight.” Cami answered, looking up at him with her wide, innocent eyes, and Louis knew he wasn’t going to like what was coming next. Sabrina was still staring at her chubby hands, and Louis had a fleeting thought about her being so shy she wasn’t even fully comfortable talking with him. “And they threw things. Then they left.”

Louis heart fastened, and he felt his anger grow. “They left? Did they leave someone to take care of you?” He was hoping to get a positive answer, giving his parents at least the benefit of the doubt before turning against them. “How long ago did this happen?”

“We were having breakfast when they left.” She answered, and Louis was getting so angry at his own parents by now, it was getting dark outside. Could they be any worse? “They just left boobear, no one came here, don’t worry.” Louis interrupted his inner angry rant to stare at his younger sister. They thought that he was worried about someone breaking in, which honestly hadn’t even crossed his mind until now.

“Come here babies.” He pulled both of them up, and went to sit down on the couch with both of them sitting on his legs, kissing both their foreheads. “Have you eaten something that isn’t candy?” He took the candy from their hands.  _ Rum chocolate _ , of course that candy wasn’t child appropriate, there was never child candy in the house.

“No boo.” Answered Sabrina, who was apparently hungry. “Can you please cook for us?” she said, staring at him like asking him to cook for them was a huge favor instead of an obligation. “Please, I’m hungry.”

“How about some mac and cheese?” He asked both of them only to receive an excited applause back. “I’ll make that for you and then we’ll go on a trip, what do you think?” They both looked at each other, excitedly, then said a happy yes in unison. “Stay here, watch some tv, don’t touch anything, I’ll go cook for you.” He went to the kitchen, and quickly made some food for them. Usually, he would stay here and clean everything up, but not today, his parents were grown up adults, he shouldn’t be cleaning up their messes, and the twins shouldn’t be in the middle of this crap place.

“Louis.” Came Sam’s voice from the other side of the line when he picked up after the second ring. “What’s up?” His tone indicated that he could tell that something had happened, because Louis never called unless it was something important, he texted.

“I need to sleep there tonight. With the twins.” He said, breathing out, basically vomiting what he wanted to say. “If you don’t want us to, or you can’t take us in, though, we can go to a hotel.”

“Don’t be an arse, of course you can come here.” Sam said, apparently tired. “What shit did they pull now?”

Opposite to him, Sam wasn’t very tolerant with his parents, and he was as supportive of him as he could be, most of the times that support came in the form of lending him and his sisters his place, given that he lived alone in a house that his uncle paid for him. He was used to the shit Louis’ parents pulled and hated them for it, especially because they tended to drag everybody down with them.

His parents marriage had been a lost cause the second they met each other.

Patricia and John weren’t meant for each other, never had been, however they insisted that they loved one another with all their hearts.

Louis didn’t doubt that his parents  _ thought  _ that they loved each other, but he knew better, he knew that what they called love was only dependance, his mom couldn’t live without his dad and viceversa, no matter how hard they tried convincing everyone around them that it was pure love what kept bringing them together.

_ “We guess fate just wants us together.” _

It didn’t. Fate, God, Destiny whatever capital letter you want to use on whichever name you wanted to call it, didn’t want his parents to be together, they were selfish, and they kept insisting because they were against learning how to live on their own, having to actually get their life together and take care of their children. Parental planning, trials, jurys, lawyers and divorces were worse in their minds than ruining each others lives slowly, dragging their children with them.

“They had a fight, and they left the twins alone for hours.” Louis sighed, watching over the mac and cheese as he spoke with Sam. He walked to the living room, and told the girls to pack a change of clothes and grab their toothbrushes along with their backpacks and Bonnie and Clyde, their stuffed bears. “I can’t believe they still act like fucking teenagers after ten years of being married. They should just face reality and accept that things are never gonna work out the way they want them to.

“Don’t know what to tell you lad. They’re annoying, always have been. You know how I feel about them, I still don’t know how in hell you pulled out alright from that shit hole.”

“Having to behave like the real, responsible adult from the house at age 10 is the explanation you’re asking for. I just can’t wait to get the fuck out of this place.” Louis said as he poured food on three different plates for them to eat. “I’ll be there in about an hour. Thanks for this Sam. Thanks for everything.” He started setting the table and called the twins over.

“No problem. Just avoid them for me.” Louis laughed lightly.

“Will do.”

By the time Louis got to Sam’s house, it was dark outside, autumn this year wasn’t as harsh as before, but it was still cold and still a bit punishing. Louis had drapped the girls in their warmest coats and had even carried their pillows as they were walking towards Sam’s place, always looking around himself to make sure no one was following them or doing anything weird, Sam’s house was big and beautiful, but it wasn’t located in the best neighbourhood. The usual gangs that hang out there already knew him so they sort of protected him, but he was still wary. He knocked on Sam’s door, still whipping his head from side to side

“Dude, come in, I have some chicken in the stove.” Sam opened the door and let them all in. “How are you kiddos?” He asked as he crouched down to talk to both his sisters, and Louis’ heart warmed, a smile taking over his face. Sam loved his sisters (most people who met them did) and he was more often than not Louis’ escape when things got shitty back home, he was usually a pain in the ass, especially when he dragged Louis to do stupid shit with him, but he was also a huge support for him and his sisters. He couldn’t help but smile, he had the best best friend.

“Sammy, why don’t you come home more often?” Sabrina said, and that made the room go quiet for a bit.

Sam didn’t visit his house anymore because the last time he did, his parents kicked him out, just because they didn’t want him there, they hadn’t even been subtle about it either, just plain out told him to leave because they didn’t like strangers in the house, even if Louis had told them about inviting his best friend over. It hadn’t even been the first time Sam was at that house, they just wanted to pick a fight with someone and Sam happened to be there. Ever since then Louis went to Sam’s house so his best mate didn’t have to deal with his asshole parents.

“I’m just really busy all the time Sabby.” Sam answered calmly. “But if you miss your favorite person in the world ever, we can hang out more often here.”

Sabrina smiled and nodded as Sam hugged her, laughing.

And maybe Louis was a bit jealous of Sam’s bond with his sister, but really, he shouldn’t be, it was dumb, he knew it was practically impossible for Sabrina to like someone they saw two to three times a month better than her own brother who took care of her every day, but it was hard to keep telling that to himself considering Sabrina never spoke openly to him meanwhile she loved having long conversations with Sam.

“I was thinking the girls sleep in the guest room, and you sleep with me.” Sam said after the girls went off to play with some toys Louis had decided to leave there when he realised that he would have to go to Sam’s house in order to avoid his parents more often than what he had originally planned.

“I can sleep on the couch.” Louis answered, feeling weird. He felt like Sam did way too much for him. It was more than enough letting him crash his house almost every day, he didn’t need to share a bed with him as well.

“Of course you can, I just don’t want you to.” Sam shrugged. “Sleep with me, on my bed, I don’t give a damn Louis, we’ve seen each other naked, I think I can handle seeing you in you pijamas.”

Louis laughed and looked at Sam.

“Thanks Sam, seriously, for everything.”

* * *

_ The hand sitting on his throat was big, bigger than Louis’ own, and the light pressure it was putting on his neck was pleasant, it felt grounding, like it wasn’t really his obligation to do anything anymore because the hand at his neck was clearly in charge anyway. _

_ “I would have never imagined that you wanted someone to make you submit.” A deep, rough voice said in a drawl, caressing the skin on his throat sweetly, pressing a bit harder. “I’m pleasantly surprised tho, if there’s anyone who could make you submit, it’s me.” _

_ “Mhm, have any experience?” Louis asked and his voice sounded floaty, like he was already somewhere else, like he wasn’t worrying about anything at all. _

_ It was a nice change. _

_ “I have experience in all fields when it comes to sex.” The voice said, and he felt another hand travelling down to his stomach, sitting dangerously close to his cock. “I don’t have any experience when it comes to someone like you.” _

_ Louis smiled, pleased. “I’m that important?” He turned his head to see the person who’s lap he was sitting on, and he was met with green, lust filled eyes. Harry turned him around and made it so he was straddling his lap, both of his hands instantly going to Louis’ bum, squeezing. _

_ “Darling,” He said, his eyes roaming over Louis’ body, one of his hands moving so he could raise the blue eyed man’s chin, kissing underneath it, making him shiver with pleasure at how rough and gentle he could be at the same time. “You’re are the only important thing in this world to me.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! For the tags in this: The religious conflict is just a slight phrase, blink and you'll miss it, and the homophobic language is used twice, there's a fairly angsty scene in this so be careful if that triggers you!
> 
> if you're interested, I just created an account for me to use as a writer. the user is mmargaritaao3 and I'll be talking about this work and more there!

Louis woke up with a rather  _ hard  _ problem.

His mind immediately went to Sam, who was sleeping peacefully right next to him, almost too close to be comfortable considering that he was facing his side and that it would only take moving a few centimeters to brush against him, and that would be absolutely fine, usually he’d even wake him up by throwing himself on top of him, and he’d had done it if he hadn’t been sporting a fucking tent on his pants. He had to do a quick thinking if he wanted to get out of this one unharmed, he couldn’t startle the bed too much because Sam was a very light sleeper (and he was thankful as fuck that they hadn’t decided to cuddle as they usually did on cold winter nights) and he shouldn’t make much noise either, which was also a huge problem considering that Sam’s bed was creaky and so were his wooden floors, fuck this house. He looked at the clock by the bedside table. 7 am. He had one hour before they had to get to school, and it was either wait the thirty minutes that were left for Sam’s alarm to buzz while praying that his dick went down in the meantime or get up, risk it all, and wank, which, considering the state of his dick, it wouldn’t be too long before he came, just a few tugs.

When ten minutes went by and his erection was still out and proud, he gave up and decided to just risk waking Sam up and getting to the bathroom to finally just come and get rid of the problem, to finally releasing.

Fuck, he was  _ so  _ hard. He squeezed himself through his pants.

He got up from the bed and practically ran to the bathroom, both wanting to finally just tug on his dick and come all over his fist and thinking that doing things fast would give Sam a slimmer chance to wake up, also, even if Sam woke up then he’d already be in the bathroom, and he could tell him to shove it if he knocked on the door asking to come in, and he knew it would happen because for some reason his best friend had a bladder the size of a nut. A tiny one at that.

Once the door was shut and locked, he lowered his pants and his boxers to his midtigh, his hand coming in touch with his hard cock, a sharp hiss leaving his mouth, and his wrist instantly starting to move to make his palm slide warmly against his cock, little, short breaths coming out of his mouth and the movement of his foreskin adding to the overall noise in the bathroom, his tip already leaking and the precome adding to the pleasant contact his hand was making with his dick, a breathy moan coming out of his parted lips.

He was close, he could feel it, the pulling in his gut becoming stronger everytime his hand moved, his breaths shortening and his heart rate quickening.

The second before he exploded, vivid, colorful images of green eyes invaded his mind, following his every move, he recalled big hands touching his body and broad shoulders holding him, soft lips pressing against his skin.

His hand was covered in cum a second later.

It was only then his mind registered the harsh knocking on the door.

“Dude, why the hell are you locked inside? What are you doing in there? I’m pissing my pants out here.”

He took a deep breath. “Coming, just a second.” He took a quick piss, then finally pulled his pants up, seeing himself in the mirror and noting that his hair was messy and his cheeks were pink, his eyes a bit watery.

He looked like he’d just been fucked.

He tried ruffling his hair to help the situation a bit but finally decided to just leave it, Sam probably wouldn’t be suspicious.

The second the bathroom door opened again, he heard Sam’s gruffy morning voice. “I know you wanked.” Louis’ eyes widened, his torso turning around to stare at his best friend from his sitting spot of the bed.

“What- How- Why?”

“The bathroom smells stuffy.” He said, pursing his lips. “Your cheeks are pink, your eyes are glassy.” Louis’ face contorted a bit. “And you ran from the bed to the bathroom.” He said, tone mocking. “I put two and two together.” He grimaced and Sam stared at him, his eyebrows a bit raised.

“Are you gonna let me live this down?” He asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Sam loved embarrassing him.

“Never, ever,  _ ever _ , in like, life.” He said, a shit eating grin taking over his whole face.

“I fucking hate you.” Louis answered, no bite behind his voice and a smile on his lips.

“I love you.” His best friend answered, and that sounded sincere. “Anyways, why did you end up wanking here anyways? Did you have a wet dream?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

He thought about the whole situation. Should he tell Sam that he had had a wet dream (if you could even call it that, considering that wet dreams usually involved  _ actual, physical sex) _ with the one guy he had been hating on since the second he saw him? Should he be honest and tell his best friend that he had dreamt about Harry Styles’ fingers on his  _ throat  _ and woke up hard because of it? Should he even tell Sam he had a wet dream? Had it even been a wet dream?

“Morning hardness.” He answered finally, his tone flat. Being honest would bring too many questions, questions he didn’t even want to ask himself.

“If you say so.” He obviously didn’t believe him, but he didn’t pressure him to keep talking about it. “Are you going to go wake the twins up? I’ll make breakfast.” Louis nodded, walking towards the door to open it and walk to the door right beside Sam’s room. He didn’t even make it to the door before a giggly. “How do you feel about  _ hard  _ boiled eggs?” He said with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Several stupid, lame erection and wanking jokes during a bus trip later, the two of them were walking through the campus gates, the morning sky was grey and foggy, cold air breezing and frozing the tips of their noses, the whole rundown campus looking like a goth castle from a 1880’s novel. They walked through the messily defined pathways, soft fog coming out of their slightly parted lips, different groups of people gathering in different places and talking outside even though it was cold as hell.

“I’m going to head to the classroom because it’s way too cold here now.” Sam rolled his eyes, taking his cigarette out his mouth and blowing out thicker smoke, his nose red.

“Dude, you’re cold all the time.” Sam complained, yet ruffled his hair adoringly before Louis started drifting away, tightening his coat around himself, trying to hide from everyone, feeling like somehow last night’s dream was projecting out of his head and showcasing itself in front of every student at the campus.

He got to the classroom and sat down, praying to every god above that Harry wouldn’t notice him, and that if he did he’d leave him alone, given that he had no clue of how he would act faced with those green eyes that had involuntarily sneaked into his unconscious, barging into his dreams, in the form of  _ sex _ , no less.

Once the classroom had started to fill in, he realised his prayers had been heard and Harry was nowhere to be seen during his first three lectures, which obviously didn’t raise any eyebrows, nothing Harry did ever raised suspicions or interrogatories the way it would if it were anyone else doing it, no one cared if he broke the rules which was preoccupying. The fact that no one, not even his classmates, who were directly treated unfairly because of him, cared that Harry was doing everything his own way without being stopped.

He somehow managed to not worry about the curly haired pain in the ass that haunted his every move until lunch, getting distracted with all the lectures and pointers, the long philosopher’s texts and the unbelievable amount of referential books he had now on his reading list. So, when lunch came he could sit with Sam by his side, eating his sandwich peacefully while texting back and forth with Jonas, a guy he had been dating for a few weeks.

**_so how’s college coming? I’m living college through u while being stuck in a boring videogame shop owner’s body :P - J_ **

Louis smiled lightly, he had met Jonas at the aforementioned videogame shop while buying Fifa, the dark skinned, black haired, twenty-four year old had chatted him up talking about football, and while Louis didn’t feel a fiery, burning attraction to him, he was kind and nice, and they a had a enjoyable time together.

**_coming fairly well!! a bit time consuming but nice all in all :) - L_ **

He hesitated about telling Jonas about Harry or not, he wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because talking about the guy with someone who had nothing to do with him at all meant including him a bit more intimately in his life, maybe something else. Either way, he decided he wouldn’t say anything.

**_isn’t college supposed to be a pain in the ass tho? u should be thankful it’s only “time consuming”! - J_ **

**_if u know so much about college then maybe u should come and do it yourself!! - L_ **

**_haha no, not for me. - J_ **

Louis smiled, looking at his phone while Sam was reading some weird article about art on the campus newspaper, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.  _ So that’s why he had been wondering why he suddenly felt that annoying heat all over his body. _

Both him and his best friend turned around at the same time, being faced with the one and only Harry Styles, who had decided to show up after half of the school day, all wrapped in a sleeveless white shirt, black jeans and dark blue vans.

_ Wasn’t he freezing? _

“Good morning boys.” He said with a sly smile, making eye contact with Louis, and giving him a look that made him squirm a little. He looked like he knew about his dream, like he was reading into his mind.

_ No, no, that was impossible. _

“Morning Styles.” He heard Sam’s deep voice beside him, he received a soft, polite nod back, and Louis watched as a wide grin took over Harry’s face when he turned towards him, a mischievous expression on his face, his eyes gleaming, roaming over Louis’ body, a bit creepy, to be honest, but not making him uncomfortable. Odd.

“Morning, princess.” He started, playful smile still etched on his face, his whole vibe screaming at him that he knew, he knew,  _ he knew _ Louis had dreamt of him, of his hands on his throat, of his thighs holding him, he knew that he had shown up on his mind while he was unconscious. Harry’s face was screaming at him _ I know everything you did, I can see right through you _ . “How was your morning?” He asked, cat grin firmly placed.

He heard Sam snickering beside him, and that made his blood boil, the way it always did when Harry was near him, that inexplicable, unmeasurable, irrational rage that chewed and swallowed him whole, the rage that he fought very very hard to suppress. The worst part was, he really didn’t want to snap at his dumb best friend, he obviously didn’t mean any harm, he was just laughing at something that Louis himself would have laughed at all morning too had it not been him the target of the teasing. He knew Sam would make a remark, it would be literally impossible for him not to, but he really didn’t want Harry knowing he had woken up hard.

“ _ Hard _ .” Sam said, lamely, Louis blood boiling again at the look that took over Harry’s face, his tongue coming out to lick his lips predatorily, his eyes roaming his whole body again while Louis’ face turned tomato red, his cheeks firing up, his heart rate quickening. “Apparently Jonas is a good shag, ain’t he? Considering you dreamt of him” Sam continued, laughing breathily, and Harry’s face fell.

“Jonas?” He asked, his eyebrows raising slightly, eyes darkening, lips in a straight line, but still apparently calm. “Who’s Jonas?” It was Louis’ turn to smile now, finally getting the upper hand in  _ something _ , his lips widening and his eyes turning into slits, his expression mimicking Harry’s earlier one.

“Jonas is someone I’m dating, why do you ask? Surprised I got someone’s attention?” Louis asked, his tongue pushing his cheek, his tone sassy. Harry seemed speechless.

“He’s very into him too.” Sam added, thankfully seeming to team up with him instead of Harry for once. Harry, who’s face darkened even more, his eyes getting  _ physically  _ darker, like his pupil was taking over his whole eyeball, green quickly turning into black, the whole sight scary and a crushing, strong yet unidentifiable feeling taking over his body, making Louis’ shiver, thunder booming behind him, Harry’s face the most somber he had ever seen.

“So you are dating someone?” He asked, voice slightly distorted, the whole room turning somehow darker, a black, thick fog engulfing everything in it, everything around them seeming to be slowing down, Harry suddenly looking ten times bigger and taller, and maybe Louis finally understood why everyone looked so intimidated by him, even if he himself wasn’t feeling particularly scared, just shocked.

_ Why wasn’t he scared? Did he have a fucking death wish? _

“I am.” He answered, a bit softer though trying not to let his whole attitude fall. Harry shouldn’t care whether he was or not dating someone. Shouldn’t even be talking to him in the first place.

“And you dreamt of him?” The taller man in front of him asked, lips pursing and eyes looking like they were throwing fire at him, making him squirm and take a sharp breath, the idea of lying and saying  _ yes  _ tempting, but something in himself told him that Harry already knew the truthful answer. Still, he wasn’t going to tell the asshole who got on his nerves that he had been the star role in his dreams.

“None of your damn business, Styles.” He snapped, the green eyed man smiling a bit, and the whole room lightning up a bit, the dark fog clearing out and Harry’s eyes, face and body turning slowly back to normal.

“You should be more polite, princess.” He told Louis with a small grin, nodding curtly to Sam, turning around and walking away, Louis scoffed, rolled his eyes and turned towards Sam, who seemed to be perfectly normal, like nothing had even happened.

“Is that why everyone’s so afraid of him?” He asked his best friend, turning towards him and raising his eyebrows, the blondie frowned.

“What?” His tone said he had no idea what he was talking about. “What do you mean?”

“The thing that happened?” He asked rhetorically, gesturing all around them with his hands, like it was obvious what he was talking about. “The fog and the darkening? Harry’s body?”

“What are you on mate? Give me some.” Sam said, giggly.

“Didn’t you see?” He asked, confused. How could Sam not have seen everything that had happened?

“I didn’t see anything.” He answered, truthfully. “But if you’re asking about why everyone’s so scared of Styles, I don’t know, never felt it myself, but people say some ugly feeling takes over them when he gets angry.” Sam said, almost conversationally, and it baffled Louis just how calmly Sam spoke about this whole thing, like it was all normal, like it wasn’t an unsettling fact that people seemed to be afraid of someone who, at first sight, looked like a normal teenager. “They told me they get this overwhelming need to vomit even though nothing comes out, that their ears get plugged and everything surrounding them seems to be blurry. I’ve never felt it myself.” He said, taking a sip of his water bottle. “But I don’t want to test it and feel it either. Why? Did you feel that?”

What should he answer? He hadn’t felt like that, not by a long shot, but he couldn’t exactly explain to him what he had seen without raising any questions, he couldn’t tell him that even though he had seen some fucked up shit happen, he hadn’t felt scared at all, Harry didn’t make him feel uncomfortable or afraid, just impossibly annoyed, and that was all the time, not just then.

“No. Just… Felt weird.” He said, avoiding the subject, ignoring Sam's questioning face.

* * *

Weirdly enough, Harry had disappeared for the rest of the day, MIA the second half of the day just as he had been the first half. Louis just expressed his thankfulness to the sky (not entirely sure  _ what  _ he was thanking, but still.) and went over to pick the twins from kinder and walk towards his home, trying to keep up small talk with his sisters to not think about Harry Styles and the unwanted impact that he had on him, it was pretty easy not to think about him when Sabrina’s silence was filling his mind with other worries.

Why didn’t his little twin sister engage in actual conversations with him? She had a connection with her sister where she didn’t really need to talk that much to be understood, she didn’t really like her parents because they didn’t pay attention to her, but Louis? She never really spoke with him, even after Louis’ best efforts. He tried so hard to get Sabrina to speak with him and she never would. She did speak a lot with Sam though, and that… Bugged him.

He didn’t want to be jealous of his best friend’s relationship with his own sister, but it was hard not to be when Sabrina seemed to adore Sam more than she did him, him, who took care of her, fed her, and looked after her. He knew it was petty, and no matter how sad the thought of Sabrina loving his best friend more than she did him made him, he’d never be mean to her, he was very aware that all that he did for his sisters was out of love and not because he wanted them to like him. It was just… It made him a bit sad, that Sabrina didn’t really seem to like him.

When they finally got home, the first thing he saw were his parents sitting on the couch in the living room, apparently waiting for them to arrive.

“Louis, where the hell have you been?” Asked his mom, angry.

“Girls, go upstairs.” He told the twins softly, then turned to his parents once he was sure the girls were out of earshot. “I was actually taking care of the children that live in this house because if I didn’t then no one would.” He said harshly, making eye contact with his mom.

“You could have taken care of them  _ here _ .” His dad said reproachfully, and Louis knew they hadn’t been worried about them, he knew, because if they had, they would have called, they were upset they were back. They were upset Louis had left and had the nerve to show up again without saying anything to them.

“And clean up your messes like I always do? No fucking way. How about you actually grow up and start fixing things yourselves?” They were so selfish, so uncaring, and they were testing his patience a little too much, his nerves were on edge and he was ready to start puking everything he had bottled up for so long.

“What would you know about growing up?” His mom asked, her voice louder and her tone turning more despective. “All you do is run away from your problems like a  _ coward _ .” She said, spite clear in her voice. “Where did you even take them anyway,  _ grown up adult _ ?”

“Sam’s.” He answered, more determined now than he had ever been. “He’s helped me more with them than you ever have. For one, he actually cares whether they’ve eaten or not, different from you who clearly wouldn’t care if they show up dead in a ditch. So yes, both me and Sam are way more  _ grown up adults _ than you.”

Both his parent’s faces had gone sour the second he mentioned Sam, and Louis knew they would. They both hated him, he didn’t know why, didn’t want to ask to receive a shitty response.

“Sam’s?” His mom asked, disgusted. “That blonde, unemployed himbo you hang out with?”

“The one who’s totally dependant on his uncle?” His dad asked, even more disgusted than his mom. “The one you seem to be infatuated with?”

_ Infatuated? What? _

“What are you two talking about?” He asked, baffled. “What do you mean infatuated?”

“Do you think we’re dumb, Louis?” Patricia said, and Louis’ immediate instinct was to say  _ yes, very much _ , but he told himself that wasn’t the way to go about this. “Do you really think we don’t know that kid is your little boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” He didn’t know where this had come from, his parents didn’t know he liked men, he’d never told them, he never would, because he knew the reaction would be hate, he knew his parents wouldn’t support him.

But knowing and actually having them spit it into his face were two very different things.

“Sam isn’t my boyfriend, I don’t-”

“Don’t even try, Louis, we know, and we can tolerate it as long as you don’t mix that horrific lifestyle with our daughters.”

“Horrific lifestyle? I don’t even know what you’re talking about! Sam is not my boyfriend! I’ve never had a date!”

“Enough! Don’t even mention a man’s name and the word boyfriend again!” His dad was full on screaming now, looking at him with fury in his eyes, the veins on his neck protruding, his face red, making a colorful contrast with Louis’ pale white skin, even paler than usual now that they were arguing and they had thrown out this bomb. “If you want to be a fucking faggot, do it outside my home!”

“But I-”

“We don’t want any sinners in this home! Leave right now! Now!” Patricia screamed, furious, shoving him out the door.

The door slammed behind him, like a judge’s hammer against it’s desk, and he was faced with the cold of the night, his heart beating faster than ever before, his brain still processing.

He started running, he ran to the only place where he could feel safe after all of this.

* * *

“Oh, boobear, why are you here?” His granny asked, looking worried at seeing his face, her warm hands touching him and pulling him into her home. “What happened? You always call before coming.”

“They…” He took a deep breath, trying to put into words what he himself couldn’t fully grasp yet, his mind blank the whole run. “They kicked me out. Mom and dad.”

His granny looked horrified.

“What? Sweetie, why?” She asked, walking them towards the dining table and motioning him to take a seat in front of her while she sat too, her hands caressing his arms and face softly.

“They called me faggot.” His granny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “They said they didn’t want a sinner in the house.” His voice broke, tears falling from his eyes.

“Honey.” Amelié said, hugging him, her warmth comforting him to no end, making him feel like at least someone in his family cared about him. “You do know that you’re always welcome to live here, right?” She said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He knew, she had offered a long time ago, but he hadn’t accepted, at least not until he had saved enough money to move with the twins and live with them, his grandma couldn’t afford to maintain all of them, his parents would never agree to let the kids move, and his grandma wouldn’t be firm enough to kick his parents out of the house. He didn’t put it past them to hurt her in order to keep ruining everyone’s lives.

“I’m staying here granny.” He said, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose on a tissue she had handed him. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“How could I ever mind? You’re the best kid ever! I’d love to have you here everyday.” She said, smiling and bringing a little joy to Louis’ dark and sad night, making him smile softly too.

He went to the little room his granny always had arranged for him, a small, creamy coloured, cozy room, and grabbed the pajamas he always kept there along with a new toothbrush (which somehow his granny always seemed to have around) and laid down on the bed, trying to clear his head of dark thoughts, deciding to leave those for tomorrow and just give himself a night off.

He went to sleep without setting any alarms on. He could miss a day of college.

  
  


_ The arms surrounding him were thick and warm, putting a strong pressure around him, to anyone else those arms would be constricting, for him, they were comforting. _

_ “Who hurt you, love?” That deep, silk smooth voice muttered behind him, muffled by his own shoulder. He could feel those warm lips slightly caressing his skin, sweet, protective. _

_ “It doesn’t matter, let’s just please forget it.” His own voice was low, a bit shy, soft, pleading, like he knew the answer would most likely be  _ **_no_ ** _ yet still felt like he had to try and leave  _ **_it_ ** _ , whatever  _ **_it_ ** _ was, behind. _

_ “I will not let this go unpunished.” Harry’s deep drawl stated behind him, voice unbothered, calm and controlled, not matching what he was saying, Louis’ body feeling the heat coming from the body behind him rise. He could feel Harry everywhere when sitting on his lap, his legs, his arms, his back, his head, his feet, his bum. Everywhere. The contact provided helped him feel what the person behind him was feeling better. “Just tell me who it was.” _

**_Don’t_ ** _ , his own mind interrupted, careful, cautious,  _ **_he’ll hurt them, we don’t need that_ ** _. _

_ “I can feel your thoughts, sweetie.” Harry’s voice said, warm and velvety, though he could feel there was something dark lurking under it. _

_ “Can you?” He asked, suddenly too conscious of his surroundings, highly aware, leaving the fuzzy state his mind was immersed in, cloudy thoughts clearing out. _

_ “Not the way you think.” He felt a long hand grab his own, intertwining their fingers and extending his arm, followed by a pair of lips kissing his bicep. “I can’t literally know what you think, but I can feel that you’re thinking a lot, something you shouldn’t be doing when you’re with me.” _

_ “I don’t want you to hurt anyone.” He said, voice sweet and pleading. “It’s not a big deal.” _

_ “You were crying, mea.” He said, voice stern, his tone implying that making him cry was the worst of crimes, which, in Harry’s brain, quite probably was. “I need to know who made you cry.” _

_ “Please just leave it as it is Haz.” He said, still soft and wanting to go back to his bubbly state, the one he got to fully enjoy once he was with Harry, he didn’t want dark thoughts to invade him. _

_ “I’m dropping it only because I love you.” He said, pressing soft kisses on his neck, every touch filled with care and love, making him feel warm on the inside. “Now let’s go to sleep.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is a bit short and doesn't have much action between Louis and Harry, but it's necessary for the development of the story.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: One mention of Homophobic language.
> 
> if you're interested, I just created an account for me to use as a writer. the user is mmargaritaao3 and I'll be talking about this work and more there!

He woke up to the obnoxious sound of his phone beside him, groaning and rubbing his eyes with his fists, he extended his arm to reach the demonic device. He picked up the call that had disturbed his sleep, his throat itchy and his brain still tired.

“Dude,” Sam’s frantic voice said on the other end of the line. “Where the hell are ya?”

He groaned, wiping his hand on his face, feeling thankful for having such a nice best friend who genuinely worried whether he was at school and keeping up with his obligations but also feeling annoyed that the call had woken him up.

“I’m skipping today.” Sam was silent for so long Louis actually worried he’d have left his phone somewhere while on a call with him, there was palpable tension on Sam’s end of the line, but Louis was tired enough to ignore all that now in favor of not loosing his sleepy state and being able to go back to sleep as soon as the call ended.

“What did they do now?” He asked, his voice tired and fed up, Louis pictured him sighing, bending his head backwards and knocking it into a wall, his eyes closed.

“They kicked me out.” He said, voice monotonous and calm.

“ _ They kicked you out? _ ” Sam repeated, baffled. “What do you mean they kicked you out? Why?” He heard a sharp intake of breath but decided to ignore it.

“Because I’m gay.” He answered, emotionless, it wasn’t worth it to worry about this now. It was all said and done. “They assumed you and I were dating, then kicked me out. Said they didn’t want a faggot in the house.”

“ _ They kicked you out because you’re gay? _ ” Sam asked again, still in shock apparently.

“Are you gonna just keep repeating everything I say? If so, tell me so I can hang up and go back to sleep.”

“What are you planning to do? Wait, where are you even at? You didn’t come to mine.” He could tell by his voice he was genuinely concerned, even if the last part was spoken with a slightly offended tone.

“I’m at granny's.” He said, scratching his head softly and snoring. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, and frankly, right now, I’m willing to put everything in karma’s hands.” He stated, tired and wanting more than anything to just hang up, turn around and go back to his blissful sleep, filled with soft, blurry dreams.

_ With caring, tender touches. _

“I love you and I love that you care Sammy but last night was kind of a long night.” He could feel a slight pain on his legs, maybe running hadn’t been the wisest decision. “I want to go back to sleep if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry I woke you up.”

“No need to apologize, you’re the best of best friends.” Louis said with a tiny smile on his face, knowing Sam’s face hadn’t really changed much on the other side of the call. “You can come by here later if you want, but please, let me sleep.”

“I’ll let you sleep and I’ll swing by your granny’s later, go back to sleep, you sound like you need it.”

“Goodbye Sam, thank you for worrying.”

About three hours later, Louis woke and wiped his eyes softly with his fists and fingers, staying in bed for fifteen minutes, not moving, staring at the ceiling and trying to keep his mind blank, stopping himself when intrusive thoughts showed up on his brain. After a while, he heard a soft chatter from the kitchen and decided it was time to get up and start with his day.

He was shocked when he walked into the tiny living room his grandma usually spent her time in, and saw Sam sitting at the wooden table, his white shirt bringing attention to him as he sat in the middle of a warm colored, vintage looking room while holding a tiny teacup in his big hands, his friend was visibly invested in what his grandma was telling him, nodding along to her soft voice. His grandma stopped talking and looked up to him from where she was sitting beside Sam, causing the blonde to turn around as well and look at him with a soft smile.

Louis’ eyes watered and he saw his best friend standing up and walking towards him with extended arms through his blurry eyes as he felt his warm embrace surrounding him, giving him comfort in a way he needed to feel right now after everything he had been through.

After hugging with Sam for about a minute, he looked at the clock on the wall.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in classes?” He asked, a bit accusatory, he didn’t want Sam missing classes because of him.

“Classes got cancelled.” Sam said, a funny expression on his face. “There was an accident in the school.”

“What kind of accident?” He asked, worried that the accident implied they wouldn’t be having classes for a long period of time, he needed the distraction. He couldn’t imagine what his brain would be if he were to have nothing to focus on except for his current shitty situation and the amount of things he had yet to figure out.

“Nothing serious, but the school will be shut until next week.” He said, grin still on place and playful eyes. “I think Styles did it.” He said, voice low and a smug smile on his face, his eyebrows wiggling yet still looking serious somehow.

“What?” He asked with a frown, staring at Sam like he’d just told him that he saw Styles  _ genuinely smile _ instead of showing that stupid smug grin he usually had on his face.

“Who’s Styles?” His granny asked with a worried expression on her face. “How did he cause an accident?”

“Sit down.” He was told by his best friend, who had apparently decided he was the dominant figure in this situation. “Amelie, could you please make some more tea?” He asked his grandma and waited until she was in the kitchen to keep on with his story.

“Remember I called you this morning?” He nodded. “Well, Styles was staring at me, and I mean,  _ staring _ , and apparently he somehow picked up on my call with you?”

“Was he beside you?”

“No. That’s the most interesting part, he looked like he was listening intently but didn’t really get close to me at any point.”

“Then how do you know he was listening?”

“I just know, Lou, stay with me on this, trust me, he was listening.” He saw the conviction on Sam’s eyes.

“Okay, what happened then?”

“He started walking down the hallway, murmuring something, but not like angry muttering like a  _ chant _ .”

_ Et eos orabunt pro impietatibus suis. Nemo vos tangit. _

“What did you just say?” Louis asked, baffled.

“I said he was chanting something. Keep up!” Louis rolled his eyes as Sam stared at him frowning.

“I mean after that.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He answered, even more lost than him apparently.

“You… didn’t?”

“No.” He stared at him like he was crazy. “Are you okay?”

Where had that voice come from? He could have sworn he heard it all through the apartment but Sam had apparently not heard anything. What did that phrase mean anyway?

“I am.” He answered, ignoring the weird feeling on his chest and wanting to forget about the weird, low voice he had just heard. “Keep going.”

The blonde man was still watching him with a weird expression but moved on anyway. “So, he was chanting, and eventually…” He stopped for a dramatic effect, and smiled. “Everyone was running out of their classrooms and shit.” Louis’ eyes widened, and Sam answered his unasked question. “The rooms were all infested with cockroaches.” He felt the urge to vomit.

“What?”

“As you heard it, I even saw it.”

“How did you get away?”

“I just walked the other way and left through a back door, no cockroaches came my way.”

“That’s literally impossible.”

“It would be, if the plague had been natural.” Sam told him. “But it wasn’t, Styles caused it.”

“Why are you so sure?” To be honest, Louis was starting to consider the crazy idea that Styles had something to do with it too.

“He seemed psychotic when he was staring at me, he chants some shit, and out of nowhere a fucking plague of coackroaches attacks the school?”

“So he’s a wizard?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know, but I’m sure he caused it.”

“I think you watch way too many movies Sammy.” He said, but in reality, for some reason what Sam was saying seemed very plausible, at least to him, given the strange feeling that came over anyone (except Sam himself, for some reason) whenever Harry felt like it, it seemed realistic enough that he would be causing a mayhem in school for no reason at all.

“Think whatever you want but there’s something fishy.” He said right before his grandma was back with a tea pot and more cookies.

“Fishy? With who?” She asked caringly. “Don’t get into anything you find suspicious.” She said firmly.

“It’s nothing granny, seriously, don’t worry.” Louis said with a soft smile, grabbing some cookies and a cup of tea. “This is delicious.” He said as soon as the tea touched his tongue, it wasn’t, she’d confused the salt with the sugar again, but she didn’t need to know that.

“I hate to be the one aknowledging the elephant in the room, but, what are you going to do?” Sam asked, concerned, and took a serious stance, one that Louis didn’t see often, only had seen once before when his parents kicked him out of his home (and now Louis knew for a fact why they had kicked Sam out abruptly) and that made Sam look intimidating, something he usually wasn’t.

Sometimes he forgot Sam was a 6 foot tall man with broad shoulders and a very hard edged face.

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “I don’t want to leave the twins in that house alone but I also don’t want to go back, and eventually I’ll have to leave anyways.” He said, thinking out loud. “I also need to keep my job now more than ever. I hate it.” He said, dropping his head against the table.

“You have two places to live in.” His grandma added to the conversation. “You can stay here all the time you want sweetie, I’ll pay for your things and you can save the money.”

“Granny, thanks, really, but I’d honestly rather you don’t have an added economic weight on your shoulders.” He said.

“Dude, I can’t pay for our shit.” Sam said, honest, and looked at his grandma for a minute. “You should stay with her and save for the twins.”

“Sam.” Louis said. “It’s a lot, I can’t ask for that.”

“We talked a lot about it while you were asleep.” Sam confessed. “We’re both willing to help you, but I can’t give a house and stability the way your grandma can.”

“But Sam I can’t ask-”

“You’re not asking sweetie.” His granny interrupted. “I’m offering, and I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t have the money, please, consider moving here. I have money, and I have nothing to spend it on anymore. I’m old, and I have savings, it’s okay, I promise.”

“But I,” He started but stopped himself at Sam’s face. “Granny are you sure?”

“Of course I am honey.” She answered truthfully. “You can stay here and I’ll take care of you.”

“And while you save the money we can figure out what to do with the twins.” Sam added. “I’ll ask my dad to help.”

“You don’t need to talk to your dad because of me.” Louis said, now sitting straight and looking at Sam with a frown on his face.

“I don’t need to, I want to.” Sam said, firm.

“Sam, you haven’t spoken to him in a long time.”

“So? Still have his last name, he can’t get rid of me so easily.”

“Sa-”

“Louis, I wanna do this, I wanna help you,” The conviction in Sam’s eyes made his insides waver, his eyes tearing again. “Trust me, it’s okay.” Louis stood up and hugged Sam, whispering a soft thank you on his shoulder.

About a month later, Louis’ life was still a mess, but at least a quiet mess. His parents hadn’t contacted him back, but he had been in contact with the twins, stopping by the house every single time his parents were at work and cooking for them while playing some games, the twins’ babysitter letting him in and befriending him. She was sympathetic of his situation and tried helping him as much as she could, calling him as soon as she was at the house and letting him know about the twins when he couldn’t stop by.

Sam had also been a huge support, always there and calling his dad to ask if he could help them legally.

* * *

“I’m surprised you called me, Samuel.” John said, serious tone and face, the same expression Louis had always seen him with, unwavering, stern, strict, the absolute opposite of his only son. His broad shoulders covered with a dark blue suit, his wrist surrounded by a big watch, his big hands with his fingers intertwined in front of him, his shiny engagement ring drawing attention in the little, run down café they were all sitting at.

“We needed help from a lawyer, and you’re one of the best ones.” Sam answered, not angrily or aggressively, but still serious, which was completely new to Louis, always seeing his best friend in a playful, childish mood. It intimidated him a little, he never saw this version of Sam, he looked like he could beat your ass if he wanted to.

To be fair, he probably had to look like that in order to talk to his dad.

“Have you gotten yourself in trouble?” He asked, still monotone and emotionless, an eyebrow perfectly raised, looking like he was expecting Sam to say yes.

“No, but Louis wants to know if he can have custody over his sisters.”

For the first time ever, John’s face changed and his eyes widened, his head turning instantly to Louis, his eyes shining with…  _ worry? _

“How old are your sisters?” He asked, surprisingly soft.

“They’re four.” He answered, voice low and timid. He was surrounded by two tall, stern faced men, he could be shy now, especially considering he hadn’t met with Sam’s dad that much.

“And how old are you?” John said, his brow furrowing and his voice concerned.

“I’m 21.” He answered, voice a bit wavering, afraid that Sam’s father would judge him based on his age and the fact that he was just in his first year of college.

“And why do you want to be the legal guardian? You are very young, it’s a lot of responsibility.” He was genuinely surprised at the lack of judgement on his eyes, if anything he looked worried.

“My parents don’t take care of them the way they should.” He answered truthfully. “And I’m a little scared they won’t be okay if they stay with them any longer.”

John’s features softened, and his face showed a mix of soft emotions that he’d never thought he’d see him display.

“I’ll help, tell me everything.”

“Why do you think he accepted so easily?” Louis asked Sam as soon as they were outside the café they had decided to meet John at.

“He has a soft spot for neglected kids.” Sam answered, looking distraught, not looking at him to answer his question.

Louis wondered. Lately he wondered a lot, especially about whatever had caused Sam to stray away from his family so much.

* * *

Just two days after the encounter with Sam’s dad, who agreed to meet them on a sunday so he could give them a little off record legal assistance, Louis found himself lost in his thoughts at work when he was cleaning the counter.

“Tommo?” He heard a soft voice behind him, coming along with a softly positioned hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to be met with concerned, soft brown eyes.

Liam had been his co-worker ever since he started working at this stupid ice cream shop, he was nice, kind and Louis liked him because he always seemed genuinely concerned about his well-being even tho they weren’t that close.

“Tommo, you good?” Liam asked, voice filled with worry, making Louis look towards the spot he was cleaning only to find out he had been so out of it that he was just pushing sprinkles, that apparently he had dropped, towards the edges of the table.

The whole shop was covered in Halloween’s decorations, pumpkins with scary faces and fake spider webs covering different surfaces, a plastic skeleton standing on a corner of the shop.

The employees had to be wearing some kind of costume too, which is why he felt a little off turning to see Liam and noting his left eye was covered by a pirate patch.

“Shit.” He said, trying to turn around to get a broom but being stopped by Liam who went to grab it by himself. “Thanks.” He said, starting to clean up the mess he’d made. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just a lot on my mind.”

Liam looked at him, eyes into a slit. His next expression made him look like a light bulb had turned on the top of his head.

“Would you like to go out on friday? As a distraction, you know?”

Louis’ eyes widened, was Liam asking him out?

It’s not that Liam was ugly, but he was seeing Jonas, way more now than before considering he usually wanted a distraction. he couldn't just go on a date with someone else.

“I’m not asking you out!” Liam said once Louis took too long to answer. “Not that you’re ugly or anything, it’s just that I’m seeing someone.” He added softly, a little smile taking over his face. “So, what do you say? Friday, halloween night, at the  _ Infernum _ ?”

_ Infernum _ was a bar that had opened in town about a year ago, Louis had never gone there, but it seemed nice enough and everyone was always talking about the wild things that happened in there.

It was both intimidating and thrilling. He entertained the idea on his mind a bit, thinking about how he’d never get to go to a bar with Sam given that he hated going out, even more so if it was a bar they were going to. Liam seemed like a nice enough company, and he also looked like he could give a fight if the situation presented itself.

“Friday, halloween night, at the  _ Infernum _ .”


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting in line to get into the bar, Liam and Louis were talking a bit about how life had been treating them.

The line to enter  _ Infernum  _ was obnoxiously long, and they’d been waiting for a good hour already, and by now it felt like when their time came to enter the place, the sound would be out and the birds would be singing, not to mention that there were tons of people behind them still, he could only imagine when  _ they  _ would entering the club.

“Have you ever been here before?” The sweet eyed man asked him, obviously looking a bit shameful that it was taking them so long to get into the bar when he had told Louis that he had a key to get into the club quickly.

“No, I haven’t, but I’ve heard the stories.” He answered. “I’m assuming you have tho?”

“I have, yeah.” He nodded, smiling a bit. “And trust me, the stories could never measure to the real thing.”

“Is it true that there are… cages, in there?” He asked, a bit shy. He had heard about the dancers trapped in cages that hung from the ceilling, about the red lights all over the place, about how most of the time people had sex in the middle of the dance floor because it was completely normal and the club allowed it.

“There are, yeah.” The brunette answered, like a cage in the middle of the dancefloor was completely common and normal. Liam eyed him funnily. “The public sex is also true. As are the leashes.” Louis looked at him wide eyed, confused.

“Leashes?” He asked, not entirely lost but also not sure about where the conversation was going.

“Did no one tell you that bit before?” Liam asked, baffled that Louis hadn’t instantly known what he meant. “You know about the cages and the sex but not the leashes?”

“Is it so weird?” He asked, a bit offended. He’d never even come here, he’d only ever been to one club before and he left after an hour because Sam had wanted to leave and they weren’t having the best of times anyway, much less seen had he seen what went on inside  _ Infernum _ , he’d only heard a few very vague stories, most of them involving public sex and the cages, no one ever mentioned the leashes.

“I mean, it’s not weird that you don’t know, it’s weird you never heard of this bit if you heard about other things.” Liam answered, looking shameful that he’d made Louis feel weird about his inexperience. He cleared his throat. “You get collared when you enter.” 

“You  _ what _ ?” He asked, choking on his own spit.

“You get collared.” Liam explained. “You also get a leash.”

“So you can collar yourself?” Louis asked, shocked, confused and a bit intimidated.

“No.” Liam said calmly. “So people can meet each other in there.” He explained. “In case you’ve come before, or in case you already have someone inside, you get to choose to either be collared or to get a leash, depending on your role.” He looks at Louis pointedly. “If it’s a newbie, such as yourself, you get both, just in case.” At Louis’ expression, he continued. “It’s really normal, not a big deal, it won’t feel as weird as it sounds once you’re in there.”

Louis clears his throat and gathers the nerve to ask Liam “Do you get collared or…?” He trailed off.

“Well, I-” He was interrupted by someone.

_ Gorgeous _ . Was the first thing that crossed Louis’ mind when he saw the dark haired, brown eyed, dark skinned man that had stopped right behind Liam, interrupting him with a “Li.”

Liam turned around and Louis watched his whole face lit up when his eyes made contact with the ones in front of him.

“Z!” He said happily, and while Liam was invested in a hug with the handsome stranger, Louis took his time to examine him and noticed that the newcomer had a black collar around his throat.

_ So that answers the question. _

Just as he was about to tap Liam’s shoulder and ask to be introduced, he saw  _ Z  _ untangle himself from Liam and stare at him threateningly, a dark fog starting to surround him.

_ The same dark fog that had surrounded Harry. _

“Zayn, sweetie.” Liam interrupted, a bit scolding, and the dark fog retreated then disappeared completely, Zayn immediately shifting his eyes towards Liam’s face, who stroked his cheek softly. “This is Louis, my co-worker and  _ friend _ .” He made emphasis on the friend term, making it clear that they didn’t like each other that way. Louis made eye contact with him and only then did he realize that Zayn’s face was a bit distorted, he didn’t know how to explain it, but it was, it didn’t feel like a real face. He also had cat eyes, all white with a black slit.

“Louis?” Zayn asked him, his eyes still dark but calmer now. He frowned while looking at Louis, studying him.

“Louis.” He answered, trembling a bit under Zayn’s intense gaze, trying not to feel intimidated. The man seemed to be studying him, analyzing him, like he was suspicious of him.

“Can I know your last name?” He asked, not letting go of Liam, his brow still furrowed.

“I mean, yeah, why not.” Louis said, gulping, shifting from one feet to the other. “Tomlinson.”

Zayn’s face shifted, and while he didn’t full on smile, he also didn’t look as intimidating as before. He looked amused, his eyes staying on him as he whispered something on Liam’s ear, he saw Liam shake his head only for the two of them to turn to him.

They looked like a power couple.

“Come on, Louis.” Liam told him, extending his hand. “Zayn will get us in.”

_ What the hell was that all about? _ He asked himself, wondering why Zayn had been interested in his last name. He dropped the issue though, he didn’t think Zayn would be willing to answer him if he asked.

Once they were inside, Louis was given both his leash and collar, and he watched as Liam hooked his own leash (that he had brought himself apparently) to Zayn’s collar.

He started walking around the place, the music, the heat and the dark lightning giving everything a dangerous vibe. He could see people sitting in booths, stools, and some just standing against a wall, some where just drinking but others were kissing passionately, giving or receiving head, and some were just plainly having sex. The red intermittent light covering the place made it look aesthetic, along with the dark furniture and the hazy feeling that took over your brain once you stepped into the place. He looked up and finally saw the thing that had been hunting his mind ever since he was invited here.

_ The cages. _

However, he couldn’t admire it for too long because he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Louis.” Liam said, screaming over the music. “Follow us, we're going to the VIP.”

“Aren’t we supposed to pay that?” He asked. Why did Zayn hold so much power here? First the early entrance, now the VIP.

“No. Follow us.”

He followed the couple, the fact that Liam’s leash was already hooked to Zayn’s collar and he was leading him with it stirring something in him.

He wasn’t dumb, he was inexperienced, which didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in different kinks and sexual activities. He knew his interest in the cages wasn’t sheer curiosity.

They went up the wide, black stair, the sound and the lightning making it a bit difficult for him not to trip, but the sight of Liam and Zayn in front of him making it easier to move, helping him be oriented. The stairs were filled with more people having sex, kissing, or doing drugs, none of them trying to be subtle about anything, most of them seemingly enjoying the fact that they were in public. He was so lost in the sights surrounding him that he missed it when they reached the top of the stairs and two very handsome people let them through, no questions asked.

The VIP was much more calm, people everywhere were still having sex, still doing drugs, but the music wasn’t as loud, and the lightning was a dark purple instead of the red that filled the first floor.

The cages were also closer and they were more distinguishable.

He assumed Liam and Zayn had gone off to wherever the heck they wanted, he didn’t care, his eyes were too focused on the three cages hanging from the ceiling, the dancers in them were captivating, but the sole idea of being trapped, of being in display, of playing the sole purpose of serving…

Ever since he was 17 and he stumbled upon a porn video named “Twink tied down and dominated” and cummed to it after only two minutes of watching, he was aware of what his sexual interests were, he of course had to learn more but the impact that that sole experience had had on him had been a good start to know what he was interested in. Eventually he started researching about the bdsm community, reading blogs, watching some educational videos, he hadn’t ever interacted with anyone given most sites had warnings to not interact with strangers when you were a minor, but he had educated himself a lot on the subject.

He had all the theory, he just needed the practice.

Nowadays he didn’t watch porn anymore, but he did read a lot of erotic stories on different sites, and they always followed the same theme.

Watching the people in the cages caused his stomach to turn into knots, made his insides feel warm, his head dizzy.

Eventually he felt like he was watching himself in the cage and the club had emptied out, leaving him alone.

_ Alone with someone else. _

_ The green eyed man in front of him seemed to be studying his body thoroughly, a cup of wine on his right hand, his left hand tucked in the front pocket of his jeans, his eyes deep and dark with lust, making him feel even more dizzy than he was. _

_ Moving his arms, he realized that his hands were chained to a loop. Hanging from the top of a cage. _

_ “You look so pretty all on display for me.” The deep, silky smooth voice crawled into his ears, penetrating him like little snakes that wanted to inhabit his body. “Can’t go anywhere unless I let you. Can’t do anything unless it’s for my pleasure.” _

_ He shivered. _

_ “Is something wrong, princess?” He trembled again, the chains that were holding him making a metallic noise. “Tell me.” _

_ “I-” He started, breathless, his brain way too foggy to actually form coherent words the way he usually would. “Sir.” Was the only thing he could say. _

_ “What, princess?” _

_ “Please.” _

_ “Please what?” _

_ Louis whined, not wanting to think any more than necessary. Having to keep up with what Harry’s sultry voice was telling him was already a huge chore, having to actually make the effort of talking was unthinkable. _

_ “Aw, princess, too dumb to talk?” He said, with a deep drawl, circling Louis’ cage, coming closer to it, his heat warming Louis’ surroundings. _

_ Louis whined again to try and say yes, feeling Harry’s hand circle his ankle, making him shiver. _

_ “Do you want to please me?” He asked and Louis moaned, feeling another hand circling his other ankle, both hands softly caressing his legs. _

_ “Yes, please.” He whined, feeling cold and hot all together, wanting to scream and moan but also to stay silent forever so he could listen to Harry’s voice and Harry’s voice only. “Please.” He whined again when Harry didn’t do anything. _

_ “Patience, princess.” He said, still running his hands softly through his legs, his touch barely there but also incredibly overwhelming, his warm hands branding him invisibly. “What would you like me to do, hm?” He asked, softly yet so, so strong. Harry was overwhelming for him, making him feel like he was surrounded by a strong harsh force, yet feeling more comfortable than ever. _

_ Feeling at home. _

_ “Fingers.” He mumbled lowly, begging, pleading, and Harry started running the tips of his fingers around his legs. _

_ The fleeting thought of  _ there’s something you’re oblivious of _ went through his mind, but he decided to ignore it. _

_ Harry didn’t. _

_ “No need to worry your head with unnecessary thoughts, mea.” He said, voice as deep and comforting as ever yet still stern, scolding, making Louis whine, he knew, even though he wasn’t able to see it, that Harry was frowning. “No need to think about anything when you’re with me. Just let yourself go.” As he said this, his hand escalated more and more, reaching the back of his thighs. Louis was hot all over, feeling like he was close to bursting. _

_ He just needed Harry's fingers. _

_ “See anything you like?” He frowned. Why was Harry saying this? Why were his hands moving away from his thighs? _

He opened his eyes, purple lighting and the dancers in the cages filling his brain, and he realised the harsh truth.

He was still at the club.

He had been  _ daydreaming _ . About  _ Harry Styles _ , of all people.

“I asked you a question princess.” He heard the same deep, hypnotising voice that hunted his mind, and realised the last part of the dream  _ hadn’t  _ been a dream.

He turned around, fearful of facing Harry and turning tomato red, but figuring he had no other option.

“So you like the cages?” he asked, pointing at the three cages hanging from the ceilling, his face funny.

_ His face _ . Louis had just noticed.

It looked distorted, somehow, blurry, similar to the way Zayn’s face looked outside the club, yet still Louis could very well make out his features. His eyes were black, all black, and his face seemed to have all of these weird scars around it, topped with a pair of slightly dark horns.

“None of your business.” He answered curtly, ignoring the tightness on his groin and thanking whatever was out there that the club was dark as hell in the corner where he stood.

He was standing in a dark corner. With Harry Styles. In front of cages.

_ Okay _ .

“What are you even dressed as?” He asked, staring at Harry and trying to figure out how the heck had he managed to get MakeUp that looked  _ that  _ convincing.

“I’m simply showing my true form.” He answered, then smiled wide, showing a perfect row of sharpy teeth, causing Louis to shiver. How was his MakeUp so convincing? “I’m a demon.” He clarified a bit later.

And something in his eyes, something glimmering, told Louis that there was something Harry knew and he didn’t.

“Impressive MakeUp skills you have there.” He said, and Harry smiled, and even with those somber teeth, dark eyes, and ugly slashes on his face, Louis felt like the smile was one of  _ endearment _ and not one of mockery.  _ Weird _ .

“And I suppose you’re a footballer?” Harry asked, and  _ now  _ it felt like he was mocking him.

“I am.”

“Quite an unsexy outfit for such a club don’t you think?” Harry asked, wide smile in place, eyes burning him.

“I wasn’t looking to be sexy.” He answered truthfully, he hadn’t been looking forward to drawing attention to himself. He didn’t like it. “And you’re one to talk, you look hideous.”

Instead of looking offended, Harry seemed humoured, and even flattered by Louis' words.

“I attract way more people than you think with this sweetie.” He answered cockily, and then his eyes darted towards Louis’ hand. “Hm.” He said when he saw the collar and the leash hanging from his closed fist. “So you don’t know what you want to play as, princess?”

_ Of course I fucking know _ , he answered in his head, but decided not to say it out loud. Instead, he said “Not sure I wanna play with anyone.”

“Saving yourself, then?” Harry asked with a slight smirk, running his black eyes from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, looking like he wanted to  _ eat  _ him.

Like a wolf.

“No, not really.” He answered, not lying yet still not feeling like he was being completely honest. “Just, I have someone to play with already.” He said absentmindedly, not expecting the change that followed his statement.

The dark fog that had appeared before, both with Harry himself and later with Zayn, appeared again, surrounding Harry, whose breaths seemed to make a metallic noise, all while the place got incredibly hotter.

_ Last time this happened, I was talking about Jonas too. _

“I’m not seeing him ‘till next week tho.” He said, trying to test out a theory, checking if maybe  _ not _ talking about Jonas made a change.

It did, apparently, given that the fog was slowly clearing out.

“Are ya?” Harry asked, seemingly very interested in his private life. “Where at?”

And something, just something, that  _ force  _ behind Harry’s dark, scary eyes, compelled him to answer.

“At his.” He gulped, then saw Harry’s wide, toothy smile again.

“I hope he can keep up with the play, princess.” Harry answered, eyeing the leash in his fist and preparing to leave, his eyes holding the infuriating slight glimmer that they always had.

It took Louis a while to realize that at that moment, the uncontrollable anger that always consumed him when Harry was near hadn’t showed up during the whole exchange.

As the night went on, Louis, Liam and Zayn had a considerable amount of fun, drinking and dancing, Louis trying very hard not to stare at people having sex, kissing, doing drugs, and holding leashes around him, but it became very hard when Liam and Zayn insisted in going back to the VIP, where people didn’t seem interested in dancing or clubbing, they all just seemed to want to have sex in public.

_ Harry  _ seemed interested in having sex in public.

He was sitting on a couch, surrounded by both women and men, who all seemed to have the exact same MakeUp as he did, all of them kissing each other and touching each other. The scene seemed like one out of a porno, and Harry was the man in the middle of it all, not touching anyone, not kissing anyone, but having people kissing his hands and touching him, like he was a king and everyone around him was a simple plebeian, having to beg for his approval, adoring him like he was the one who decided the was their life was going to be good or bad, like their lives depended on him.

Louis’ stomach churned, the already well known fury that always possessed his body when he was near Harry making the first entrance for the night. He was seeing red, something about the scene made his insides burn with anger, wanting the whole picture to just set on fire and disappear right in front of his eyes. Harry included.

It all became somehow worse when Harry’s eyes caught his, the dark purple lighting of the club making his face look even more demonic, his eyes and his expression as amused as ever, staring back at Louis challengingly, like asking him to do something to stop everything.

He wouldn’t do anything, he wouldn’t give the asshole the pleasure.

Also, he shouldn’t care whether Harry was having public sex or not, none of his bussines. He  _ didn’t  _ care.

He went looking for Liam and Zayn, wanting to leave the club and wishing he never had to see Harry again, much less in this environment.

When he found them, they were sitting on a small couch, meant for one person, Zayn laying on Liam’s lap, the brunette’s hands running through the dark haired man’s back, like petting him, Zayn’s eyes closed.

“Should we leave?” Liam asked, stirring Zayn whose eyes opened slowly, staring at Louis.

“Is everything okay?” He asked him, and why did Louis feel like everyone here today knew something he didn’t? Like there was a common secret running through the club, making people talk behind his back.

“Yes.” He answered, albeit coldly, angry. “Can we leave?” He asked Liam, whose eyes were compassionate when staring at him.

“Yeah, let’s leave.”

Later that night, laying in bed, he tried not to think too much about the idea of being lead around by a leash by a strong hand.

He was unsuccessful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the updates for this story are monthly! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Take care of yourself, all the love <3


	5. Chapter 5

Louis stared at the christmas decorations in front of him.

Everything looked cheery, white and red painting the town, the lights making everything look like a movie, people walking around with bags and boxes all wrapped with coloury paper and finished off with a bow, it looked like everyone on the streets was having fun, the way christmas was supposed to be, a happy time, surrounded by the people you loved, with delicious food on the table.

The way things were going for him, he wouldn’t have anything at all this christmas.

He had been staring at the decorations situated in the little grocery shop that stood in front of John’s office, having just left the place and needing to take a breath in order to not cry.

He’d known the truth was going to be harsh, but he’d never really wanted to hear that he couldn’t possibly take his sisters with him now. He didn’t have a well paid, stable job, he didn’t have a stable home, he didn’t have anything really, he was still a college student, and his job barely gave him enough money to pay a few bills. To get the twins to live with him he needed a home, a well paid job, and stability.

His parents had all of the things he lacked, and it didn’t matter how neglected the twins were at home, he didn’t have any proof of it, he couldn’t tell a jury that his parents were neglective towards the twins if he didn’t have tapes of it, and the judge wouldn’t take his sisters statements very seriously given they were kids.

Sam’s father had also made sure he knew the cruel reality.

_ “Your parents might tell the judge you’re gay.” He said, serious, yet sounding a bit embarrassed for having to tell him this. “And depending on the jury you get, this might strip you away of any chance of taking the kids with you.” John lowered his eyes at seeing Louis’ teary ones. _

He hated life right now.

He walked through the town, further and further away from anything, pretending that none of it really mattered to him, he lit a cigarette and walked through the streets, trying to look chill and not show his anguish show.

After walking for about thirty minutes, trying to delay his visit to the twins as much as possible and trying to ignore the hole burning in his chest, he stumbled into a big, intimidating, imposing place.

He stumbled upon a church.

He stared at it from the outside, the place bringing him odd, blurry, fuzzy memories.

His parents used to take him to church every sunday when he was young, only a kid, kneeling in front of a priest, asking forgiveness for sins he didn’t know he’d committed in the first place.

He decided to enter. People often said they found aid in Jesus, if that was true he might help him.

The image of Jesus’ body crucified gave him the creeps, always had. The dark red and bright white candles lit around him weren’t really helping him stop his discomfort. Alongside the uneasy feeling that had overcome him, he felt nauseous and dizzy, like a blanket of ugly feelings had covered him, like he  _ had  _ to get out of there.

He wasn’t planning on staying long, just wanted to see the inside of a church after spending so long without seeing one, but he heard a voice calling him from the inside of a tiny wooden box with a small patterned window.

_ The confessional. _

“Do you want to have a chat, young man?” He heard a fairly nice voice, seemingly coming from someone young rather than a 80 year old.

He remembers his parents telling him he’d have to confess with a priest at some point, he never got the chance to, he left the church and religion before he had the chance to be forced into a tight cubicle with an old man.

He remembers his church’s priest gave him chills, he looked at him like he was disgusting.

Louis was just a kid. He sighed.

“Should I?” He asks, instead of just walking towards the priest or telling him no, that he only entered out of curiosity, he felt an abrasive heat surrounding him that hadn’t been there the second he entered the building but now felt like it was everywhere around him. Everywhere in the church. The man didn’t say anything if he felt it too.

It felt like something had followed him inside the church.

“You might find it liberating. Even if you are not a faithful man.” The priest answered, sounding a little out of breath.

He walked towards the box and sat down.

“Why did you come in here?” He asked, he sounded kind, and polite, he liked it, it made him feel nice, but that didn’t necessarily placate the feeling of being judged boiling inside of him.

“I don’t know, to be honest. It called me.”

“In a good way? Or a bad way?”

“Why do you ask?” Something inside of him was tugging his body to the outside, screaming at him to  _ leave  _ that place.

_**Leave**. _

“You don’t seem to be comfortable here.” The man answered, calmly, like he knew Louis didn’t really want to be there but he didn’t sound offended because of it. “And to be honest there’s a vibe in here.” He cleared his throat. “That came along when you entered.”

So he felt it.

“Are demons real?” He blurted, blunt. The image of Harry and Zayn’s face at the club had been hunting him for a while now, making him ask himself if he genuinely believed that demons were real, and if they were, were Harry and Zayn demons? If they were demons, were they allowed to be in contact with humans? Wanted to be in contact with humans? Did Liam know Zayn was a demon?

Did he see the same thing on their faces? Had he been scared?

“Of course.” The priest answered, like it was an obvious answer. “They are, just as angels, and God himself.” He said. “But they quite likely won’t present themselves to you in an obvious way.”

“How will they present then?”

“In any way that isn’t obvious.” He answered criptically. “Do you wanna hear a story?” The man said,the change of subjects just as sudden as it had been before. Louis nodded and then realized the man probably couldn’t see him that well given the lightning and the tiny bars that separated them through the window. He voiced his consent.

“Walk with me to the back of the church.” The priest left the little box and Louis saw his face for the first time, he was blonde, blue eyed, the same height as he was, and seemed friendly and kind, as well as young, as he had guessed.

He was a bit shocked that there were priests as young as himself.

Once they were at the back of the church, the priest asked him to take off his shoes, Louis hesitated.

“You’re walking into a sacred ground.” He answered the unasked question. “It’s a sign of respect to walk barefoot. I’ll do it too.” He said, taking off his shoes. Louis followed.

“Are you familiar with any bible stories…?” He looked at him, and he assumed he was asking for his name.

“Louis.” He answered. “No, I’m not, only ever heard of Adam and Eve, and only heard, I’m not really sure what went on there.” The priest nodded. And then sat down on a bench, Louis did the same.

“Lucifer, the devil, used to be God’s favorite archangel.” Louis’ eyes widened. “Yes, the devil used to be an angel. A very important one in fact.”

_ But there was conflict in heaven, to put it simply, and Lucifer was banished. He had to spend a long time on his own, suffering, and struggling. Until Lilith came along. _

_ Just as Eve had been created for Adam, Lilith had been created with the same intent, Lilith was also a woman of God, but she refused to take orders and to put herself below men, below Adam and God, which also got her banished, so she went on to find Lucifer. _

_ Lucifer and Lilith began to run hell together. And Lilith became the mother of all demons. _

_ There are many kinds of demons, and believe or not, not them, not Lucifer, not Lilith show up in a hideous form, most of them are beautiful even, gorgeous, a really different creature. The same way that Lucifer and Lilith were when they were people of God. Evil won’t show itself in a dislikeable way, it’ll show as a temptation. It’ll show in a seductive, enticing way. _

“What’s the point of telling me this?” Louis asked, confused. The story had been interesting but he didn’t really get the reason why he was being told this.

“I’m not sure.” The priest answered honestly. “I just felt a pull to tell you this.” He said, standing up. “I guess my point is, demons do exist, and they might be even near you, and they might look more familiar than you expect, and many of them might even draw you in.”

“But?” Louis aided, waiting for more.

“That’s the problem.” The man sighed, confusing Louis. “I don’t think knowing about the dangers and the evil of these creatures will help you at all.” He said, as he walked with Louis to the church’s door. “You’re already claimed.” He muttered the last part, and Louis would have turned around and faced him, asked him what the hell he meant, if it wasn’t for the sight in front of him.

_ Harry Styles. _

* * *

  
  


Louis was debating between avoiding him and pretending they didn’t know each other or to simply wave. He didn’t have to think for long tho.

“Trying to meet God, princess?” Harry asked, his face and tone humorous, but a slight sternness and stiffness behind it, like he was trying to sound casual but failed a bit.

“You care?” Louis asked in return, not necessarily aggressive but not playful either. He started to feel the pit of fire that lit up inside his soul every time he looked at him.

“Just didn’t think of you as the religious kind.” He answered, trying to play it off as if it had been an innocent question when Louis knew it hadn’t, his gut screaming at him that Harry being there wasn’t a fucking coincidence and that he should enquire him more about it. Should ask. Should find out what the hell was going on with this kid.

“I pray everyday.” He lied, religion hadn’t brought anything good to him, his parents used it as an excuse to hate him, and praying hadn’t ever made him feel good the way some people claimed it did, in fact, if he went back to the few times he attended church he could very clearly remember the discomfort running through his body, and his mother attributing it to heat, cold, clothes, and lack of sleep, depending on the day.

He remembers kneeling on the floor and a voice murmuring that he shouldn’t kneel, that he was only meant to kneel for  _ him. _

He also very vividly remembers the disgust in the priest’s face right after he heard that murmur, like he’d heard it too, like he’d known Louis had a voice whispering in his ear.

_ Was he really meant to be in hell? Was he really an evil being? _

Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember a single time he’d been at church and hadn’t felt sick.

“Really?” Harry asked, voice smooth now, rid of the stiffness it had before, and that damn smirk taking over his face again, like he  _ knew  _ already that Louis was lying to him. “Tell me, princess, what’s your go to prayer then?”

“Um.” Louis thought, realizing he didn’t remember any prayers at all, having never paid attention at church because he was too distracted by his own discomfort.

“So?” Harry asked again when he took too long to answer.

“Holy… Jesus?” He asked, not wanting to think too much and not really caring if Harry saw through his lie.

“That isn’t a prayer sweetie.”

“So  _ you  _ are the religious kind then?” Louis asked, surprised at Harry’s persistence at the subject.

“I happen to know a lot about religion and the bible and church and cristianity,” He stated, shocking Louis because he realised that now he knew  _ something  _ about Harry.

Before, all he’d known about him was that his life goal was to annoy him to hell, and that he hated him, but now, Harry had an actual trait, and that made him…

More real, in some way. Like now Louis knew that Harry actually had traits and did stuff when he was out of his sight. Like he wasn’t just an annoying entity showing up at the most unfortunate times.

_ What did Harry do on a day to day basis anyway? _

“However, I’m not a christian.” Harry finished. Louis stared at him, wondering. What was Harry like? What was his personality like? What were his  _ positive  _ traits? He only knew he was annoying as fuck.

_ Why was he asking himself this? He shouldn’t care. _

“If you’re not a christian how do you know so much?”

“I had to learn.” He shrugged, then stared at Louis, only to cryptically state. “Don’t go into churches again.” He  _ ordered _ . 

_ Fucking. Ordered. _

The tone he’d used was so imperative, like he thought he had any right to boss Louis around. Louis felt the pit in his stomach turn into a deep, endless fucking hole, like fire was running all through him, like if he opened his mouth  _ lava  _ would come out of it.

“I’ll go into every church in town if I want to.” He answered petulantly, only to get a growl in response.

“You feel ill inside churches.” Harry stated matter of factly, and Louis’ eyes widened, his heart beat raised. _ How did Harry know that? _

“How do you know that?” He asked, only to see Harry shake his head and cross his arms in front of his chest.

“Just stay away from churches. Do what I tell you.”

The fact that he felt like he could just give out orders for Louis and that he would follow them irked him to no end, making him feel like he could hit him square in the face and it still wouldn’t be enough.

“Stop telling me what to do.” He said, teeth gritted, anger coming off of him. He despised Harry, and the feeling of lava burning inside of him that kept intensifying every single time he opened his mouth wasn’t helping him at all. All he wanted to do was punch him.  _ With a bat. _

“You’re acting like you don’t like it.” Harry answered, a smug grin in place as usual, and after a few seconds of processing, Louis  _ realised _ .

He didn’t know  _ how _ , he didn’t know  _ why _ , he didn’t know since  _ when _ , but Harry  _ knew _ .

_ Harry knew Louis was turned on by being given orders. By being submissive. _

He felt the rage inside of him growing and growing, like the bubbles in boiling water.  _ He, himself, was boiling. _

“I’m acting like  _ what?” _ He asked, his insides burning, his face very likely red, his shoulders stiff, his teeth gritting.

“Like you don’t like it.” Harry repeated, very far from backing down or pretending like he hadn’t said anything, standing proud, his chin pointing up, looking even taller than usual.

“ _ Why _ would you think I like it?”

“Why would you react so defensively if you didn’t?” Harry asked, his mouth forming a wide smile and exposing his impressive, wide, white teeth. “Why not just say a simple no?”

“You don’t know the first thing about me.” He stated cuttingly before turning around to walk away only to feel a hand tighten around his bicep.

“But I do, sweetheart.” Harry said, turning him around and pulling him closer than ever, their noses touching, their breaths mingling, Harry’s eyes held wildly dilated pupils, the green in them a mere thin circle.

Louis was shocked, because Harry was  _ warm _ , and his breath hadn’t been disgusting as Louis had expected, it was actually really warm, like pumpkin and cinnamon, giving him a sense of home.

_ He was sitting in front of a chimney, Christmas decorations being held all around the house, the rug under him a soft, pleasant to the touch texture. _

_ His eyes were glued to his parents. Following their bodies moving around the room. _

_ His mom, with a nice lilac dress, his dad with a fancy shirt and silky trousers, they were dancing around in the room, he couldn’t distinguish the music playing in the background, but he remembered it as something happy. _

_ He remembers being happy. Very happy. _

_ His parents looked at each other with love making their eyes gleam and shine, they looked at  _ **_him_ ** _ with a sparkle in their eyes. _

_ He remembers feeling very loved too. _

“You don’t.” He said in a choked sentence, yanking his arm out of Harry’s hold, his anger subdued but his head feeling confused and invaded.

That memory had startled him, surprised him. It’d appeared out of nowhere.

He turned around and started walking home with a lingering feeling in his gut.

He ignored it this time.

* * *

He got home at 4pm on a sunday, taking advantage of the fact that his parents were at a friend’s house to go and visit the twins, who were staying with the nanny.

“Eleanor, hi.” Louis said when he opened the door, smiling softly at her, taking in the scene laid in front of him, both twins were yanking on one of her jacket ends, apparently complaining about something.

“Thank God you decided to come over here.” She said, relieved. “They are… Active today.” She said, trying to be nice.

“You can say they’ve been unbearable today, It’s okay.” He said, winking at her and taking off his coat, and kneeling near the twins, who hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Hi kids.” He said softly, only to feel his heart warm up when they turned to him and a smile engulfed their faces.

“Loubear!” They both said in unison, hugging him tightly.

“Hi sweeties, how have you been doing?” He asked, caressing their faces and taking in the way they looked a bit pale.

“We’ve been okay.” Cami answered. “Only we got sick this week.”

“Have you?” He asked, concerned. “What did you have?”

“They had a bug in their stomachs.” Eleanor answered for them. “They’re better now but they had to eat moderately for a week.”

“I see.” He said nodding, deep in thought. “Are you feeling better now?” He asked them, they nodded. He sighed and looked at them both excitedly.

“How about we go meet grandma so you can eat some cookies with tea there?” He asked, smiling a bit, eager at the prospect of spending some time with his favorite people ever all together in a room.

“Is Sam going?” Sabrina asked, and Louis smiled startled a little, but didn’t fall entirely.

“No honey, he’s busy.” He answered softly, playing with her hair and starting to get up from the floor. “Do you wanna go still?”

“Yes.” Cami answered for the both of them. “We’ll go.”

“Good,” Louis nodded, “Then go get what you want to take there and we’ll leave ASAP.” He watched as the kids walked upstairs and then turned towards Eleanor. “I’m gonna need you to stay here.” He says, a bit pleading.

“I will, don’t worry.” She says. “Can I ask you something?” She says, staring at Louis a bit timidly, wary. Shy.

“Yeah, you can.” He said, “But I may not answer.” He added afterwards.

“What happened with your parents?” She asked. “It’s not just out of curiosity, the girls talk about it a lot.”

That made him pale.

“What do they tell you?” He asked, panicking. The girls weren’t supposed to know why he’d left. They weren’t supposed to know anything, they were children.

“They mostly ask.” She said, thoughtful, and that made Louis breathe a bit easier. “They ask what are you sick with that you can’t live here.”

He almost threw up.

“They told them I was sick?” He asked, grabbing onto the wall so as not to collapse.

“You aren’t?” Eleanor asked, confused.

“No.” He said, stern and firm.

“Then…?” She left the question unsaid.

“I’m gay.” Her face fell, but it didn’t feel like when his parents’ face fell before they threw him out. He studied her.

“You’re into me?” He asked bluntly.

“You’re gorgeous.” She answered honestly, making him blush. “How could I not?”

“Thank you.” He said, his cheeks burning. “I’m not interested tho.” He said with a slight smile and she gave an understanding nod. “Friends tho?” He said, a smile on his face, holding out his hand.

“Friends.” She smiled and nodded.

Eleanor didn’t ask about his parents anymore, and Louis didn’t bring it up either.

Once he was at his grandma’s doorstep, he rang the bell.

“Cami! Sabs! It’s been so long!” She said, clutching down to greet them and hug them, kissing their cheeks, her eyes teary.

They all went in and sat down for tea, Amelie as excited as he was for seeing the kids and spending time with them. His parents never took the twins anywhere, and Louis was sure that if it wasn’t for him the kids wouldn’t leave the house.

“How have you been doing, cutiepies?” His grandma asked, and he decided to tune out their conversation and focus on other things.

His encounter with Harry today had been… Weird, to say the least. It was weird that Harry was outside the same exact church he was at to begin with, and then told Louis that he should stay away from churches because  _ they made him feel bad. _

_ How did he know?  _ Louis himself wasn’t fully aware of it before today. How did Harry know he didn’t feel well inside churches? How did he know where to find him?  _ What was that moment that they shared when they were face to face? _

Why didn’t Louis feel repulsed by that moment?

Why didn't he feel grossed out by having Harry so near? He didn’t even feel uncomfortable with it, he only felt the annoying anger filling him up, but that was normal, he always felt that way when he had his stupid smirk and green eyes in front of him.

Harry didn’t make him disgusted, he only made him feel furious, every single time he was near him he felt hatred fill him, he felt flames engulfing him.

_ Harry made him hot the wrong way. _

He was taken out of his stupor by his grandma telling him to take the twins home because it was getting late.

* * *

Once he was back home, in bed, trying to stop thinking about the whole day and just sleep, the memory that had invaded his brain when he was standing with Harry in front of the church kept showing up in front of him, but he ignored it, he ignored everything he could. Until he fell asleep and the memory invaded his dreams.

_ The scenery and the people were the same, his parents were still dancing in front of him, the Christmas decorations were still in front of him, the fire still burning in the fireplace. _

_ Then noticed a big, yellow snake on the floor.  _

_ The snake felt harmless to him tho, and his parents didn’t seem aware of it. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t running away, standing up and telling his parents to run behind him. He even felt safe with the snake there. Like he knew it wouldn’t hurt anyone. _

_ It didn’t make sense. _

_ Wasn’t he supposed to be a kid in this memory? His chubby legs and hands told him that he couldn’t be very far from the age of five. _

_ The snake kept moving safely but slowly, creeping towards him. His parents oblivious to the animal and how close it was to their son _

_ Eventually the snake started rounding his arm, but he still didn’t feel scared. _

_ The animal wrapped itself all around him, and finally laid it’s head on the crook of his neck. He petted it’s head softly, and scratched it’s chin. _

He woke up startled, and he finally understood why the memory had felt weird.

His parents never danced around the room. They never hugged. He never felt loved in his house. They never hung those christmas decorations.

Those weren’t his parents, that wasn’t his home, that kid wasn’t him.

_ That wasn’t his memory. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be every fifteen days now, but I can't promise anything.  
> This chapter was weird to write because I wasn't fully sure what to do, but I quite like the way it turned out to be to be honest.  
> As you know, comments and feedback are always appreciated!  
> Hope you're well <3


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, a few days away from Christmas, Louis was sitting in class, staring anxiously at the teacher in front of him, waiting for him to finish announcing the names as he seemed to be taking as long as fucking possible to go through the list of them.

“Styles.”

He held his breath.

“Paired with Tomlinson.” The teacher ended with a smile, making Louis’ stomach churn.

They were assigned in groups of two to make a project, the teacher had entered the classroom and announced that the pairs would be decided by their places on the list, and Louis had already started sweating because the S and the T were one behind the other in the alphabet.

He was hopeful someone else had a last name starting with T or S. He was out of luck.

“Looks like we’re spending more time together, princess.” Harry said from behind him, and Louis could already feel fire lighting up inside of him, feeling like he was going to burst. Every second he spent closer to Harry he felt like this rage that was seemingly reserved for the green eyed boy inside of him grew stronger and stronger, to the point of feeling like he was drowning in lava, his whole body hot.

“Unfortunately.” He answered dryly, not turning around knowing it would only give him view of his stupid smug face. He could feel Harry’s eyes burning the back of his head, staring at him. He felt like given from how hard Harry was staring he was trying to read his mind, invade his thoughts and fill his senses.

It was intense.  _ Too intense. _

He could feel his patience running thin, his body tingling from the anger, he wanted to turn around and yell in Harry’s face to  _ stop staring at him _ , it was getting annoying, and it was tickling him in ways he didn’t know were possible. Harry awoke in him things he’d never felt before, feelings he’d never experienced, thoughts he’d never had. He made him feel differently than ever before.

He  _ hated  _ it. And him.

The teacher went on to explain the project and what it would consist of, the expectations they had to fulfill, the rules they had to abide and the obligatory format of the presentation.

“It is expected of you to keep up with your daily work and obligations, and keep level with these as well. You’ll have a month to hand in the project, and in that month I don’t want any of you slacking or missing deadlines and appointments, much less to  _ fail, _ so, be organized, be responsible, be smart.”

He went on to explain the project even more and answer some questions, but Louis’ tuned it all out, even though he knew he would regret it later, because the anger inside of him wouldn’t let him think at all. There was a white noise filling his ears and he felt hot all over, to the point where he had to take off his coat in the middle of  _ winter.  _ His classmates stared at him with weird looks on their faces, and he realized how out of place he must’ve looked, and then he remembered he was sitting right in front of the only other member of the class who never wore any kind of coats, even if it was snowing outside.

He hated this sort of intimacy that grew between them against his own will, he disliked that people seemed to look at them like they were a couple. Even Sam had mentioned something the other day.

* * *

_ “You talk about him so much I’m starting to believe you’re into him.” He said, annoyed. _

_ “How can I not talk about him, Sam?” Louis retorted, offended. “He bothers me everyday.” _

_ “Yes, and because of that it’s clear that he is into you too.” _

_ “Don’t assume I’m into him.” Louis interrupted, serious. _

_ “Okay, because he bothers you so much it’s clear he’s into you, and by the looks of everything you don’t dislike him as much as you think.” _

_ “That isn’t true.” _

_ “Might not be.” Sam conceded. “But you hate your parents, and the last thing you like to do is talk about them. You don’t mind spending a full hour ranting about how much you hate Harry.” _

_ Louis frowned and stared at Sam. _

_ “I genuinely don’t like him.” Louis said, voice gruff and stern. “But I won’t talk about him anymore.” _

_ “Fair.” Sam agreed and went back to the book he was reading before Louis interrupted him to complain about Harry calling him Princess. _

* * *

The professor  _ finally  _ finished explaining that awful project and dismissed them. Louis was just about to leave right after grabbing his stuff when his face collided with Harry’s chest, stopping him.

“Hi princess.” Harry said, smirk in place as usual, green eyes sparkling.

_ His eyes were very pretty. _

_ He hated that. _

“What do you want?” He asked harshly.

“Be nicer to me, after all, we  _ are  _ spending more time together.” He said, smiling.

_ Why did he look so pleased? _

“What if I don’t want to be nicer? What if I want to be an asshole like a certain someone?”

“Do you really think I’m an asshole with you?” He asked, eyebrows slightly raised, his arms crossed in front of his chest, back straight, using his height to it’s full extense, basically towering over him.

“I think you’re an asshole to everyone.” He countered back, and saw Harry’s eyes lit up, and his face turn more stony as he started walking away from him, not really interested in discussing Harry’s manners. He felt the tall boy’s long hand wrap around his bicep, he turned him around, strong enough to make their foreheads touch as they ended up being closer to each other than ever before.

“You’re lucky you haven’t seen me be a real asshole, princess.” Harry said, his hand tightening around his arm. “It’s really not a nice sight.” He added, the only thing he needed to make him look angrier was smoke coming out of his ears, his teeth gritted and his eyes stormy. 

* * *

Louis had been dreading the idea of having to spend time with Harry Styles for the past two days. The second they had ended their little fight in front of the whole school (which Louis still regretted because it gave everyone a reason to talk about them  _ even more _ ), Harry had somehow gotten his number and texted him that the meetings to work on their project would be at his house (which wasn't a problem for him, given that the only houses he had at the moment were Sam's and his granny's, and he wasn't excited to let that boy into either of those) and that he had to be there by friday after school, Louis agreed, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, already feeling annoyed that the project would take more than one single day to be done.

He was walking towards Harry's house now, and as he looked to his surroundings he realized was in a posh neighborhood, the homes he walked by were all very big and imposing, most of them had a big ass garden in front, colorful and well taken care of, white immaculate buildings with brown wooden doors with little carvings on them. That is until he reached Harry's door.

Gate was a bit more adequate probably.

The house was huge, the biggest in the street, probably the biggest in the neighborhood. The tall, black gates surrounding the building were scary, they had weirdly shaped faces stuck onto them, and it had pointy tips, the type that made him feel like if he ever was to even touch them, they would make him bleed.

The gargoyles placed around the garden looked chillingly similar to the way Harry and Zayn looked at  _ infernum _ a month ago, all of them had weird writings under them, and the garden looked just as dead and neglected as the one in his college campus, the grass more yellow than green and the plants dead and dry.

And that was only the front of the house, the house itself looked scary as well. The high black doors and the dark grey walls didn't look very welcoming, and the high columns holding the high ceiling were imposing and threatening, all of them looked like they were made of oxidized metal.

Louis gulped and pressed on the caller that was installed outside the gate, which instantly beeped, the doors opening to let him in.

He stepped in, being able to look at the debauchery of the place more closely, feeling like after he crossed the gate the temperature had risen, having to take off his coat to not start sweating. Maybe the heat was the reason the garden was so dead.

But why was it so hot in here?

He finally reached the door and knocked on it, waiting patiently and trying to ignore the gargoyles behind him, having decided not to get closer to them in order not to feel even more scared of this whole place.

The door opened and he was able to see Harry standing in front of him, wearing a black attire. He looked smug as usual, standing with his leg on top of the other and holding himself with one arm against the doorframe.

“Princess.” He said as a greeting, smiling at him and running his eyes through his body, making Louis roll his eyes.

He hated to admit it, but having Harry close in such a foreign environment made him feel safer.

“Harry.” He answered. “Will you let me come in or are we doing the project out here?”

“Come in sweetheart.” He replied and moved from the door, gesturing Louis to walk into the house.

He stepped inside and saw just how dark the insides of the house itself were, the walls were painted black, the windows covered with black curtains, the furniture dark and the floors dark as well, the only light coming from a few lamps that looked like torches hanging from the walls.

“Why is your house so… obscure?” He asked, shocked that Harry was able to live in this dark, somber place.

“I like it that way.” He replied, a bit dry. “Let’s go upstairs.” He started climbing the stairs without checking if Louis was following. He felt a bit attacked, if he had to be honest, he’d only asked Harry a question and he reacted this way.

They got to the second floor and Louis looked around, noticing that this place had multiple bedrooms and barely any decoration, the walls and furniture on the second floor just as dark as the ones on the first one, all the doors surrounding him tightly locked and closed. Harry opened the one placed at the end of the long hallway, a big, black, metal door.

Who had metal doors nowadays?

He stepped inside what looked like Harry’s bedroom, a king sized, black bed sat in the middle of the room, standing beside it was a little table with a lamp and a book on top of it.

_ The Great Gatsby. _

“Where are we doing the project?” He asked, looking around and staring at the big wardrobe that stood proud against the wall in front of the bed, realizing there weren’t any desks or tables for them to sit.

“You can sit on the bed, it’s big enough.” 

“Can’t we go somewhere with a table or desk?”

“No.” Harry replied, cutting. Louis sat on the bed, feeling a bit uneasy because of the aesthetic of the house and Harry’s secrecy about it.

To rid his mind of everything, he focused completely on the project, taking out his books and making notes, discussing points with Harry, who was shockingly attentive and not only listened to what he said but also made comments and observations. They were actually really good as a team, as Louis realized it didn’t take them long to come to an agreement when they had their creative differences, and Harry was actually really taking into account what he said, enough to answer and debate with him coherently.

He was expecting him to be either lazy and not listen to him, letting him do all the work, or absolutely controlling, wanting to do everything his way. He wasn’t.

It, again, baffled him how little he knew about Harry considering how he was so present in his life lately, realizing that all they did was bicker with each other and get into petty fights instead of actually talking.

After about an hour of doing some work, Harry offered to go get them some water, and left Louis alone in his bedroom.

He felt really tempted to snoop around, open drawers and doors and go through everything Harry had.

Just as his will was about to snap and he was about to get up and start opening Harry’s closet, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**_Hi sweetie, how are you? - J_ **

He hadn’t been able to meet up with Jonas so much lately, but they were supposed to meet tonight and have a date, he’d maybe even sleep over at his. He felt really fucking horny lately, which not only left him feeling frustrated, it also made him feel angry towards Harry because for some reason  _ he wouldn’t stop showing up in his dreams. _

Having a very vivid fantasy at the club was enough, but having a wet dreams about him  _ everyday  _ was exhausting, it felt like his life was being drained from him.

The worst part was that in his dreams he always ended up being tied to a headboard, naked, marked, used, and he woke up feeling like he  _ needed _ to be tied to a headboard, naked, marked, used. He hoped to at least receive a  _ blowjob  _ tonight so he’d calm down and Harry would  _ stop  _ hunting him.

**_Hi baby, i’m okay, wby? - L_ **

**_i’m okay, a bit bored, wishing time would go by faster…-Jonas_ **

Just as he was smiling at his phone at how silly Jonas was, he heard the door open and saw Harry enter the room with two water filled glasses on his hand.

“Who are you texting?” He asked, his tone much drier than it had been when he first arrived, the temperature in the bedroom rising even if it was warm already, his brow furrowed as he sat back in the bed.

“Jonas.” He answered shortly. “Why do you care?”

“Who’s Jonas?” Harry retaliated.

“You know who he is.” Louis answered with a sigh, looking at him and noticing Harry’s eyes were getting darker and darker, almost fully black.

“I do. Stop texting him, we have work to do.”

“You can’t just order me to stop texting him.” Louis answered, the bubble of anger that was ever present when he stood in front of Harry making it’s appearance. “You can’t give me orders. Ever.”

“Stop texting him.” Harry simply replied, ignoring what he’d just said.

“I won’t stop texting him if I don’t want to.” He said back,his teeth gritted and his stomach churning.

“ _ Princess _ . Stop. Texting. Him.”

“No. And stop calling me princess.”

Just as he said that, his phone made a weird sound, and died.

“What the fuck?” He said, trying to turn it back on and failing.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, and Louis knew, he  _ knew _ Harry knew what was wrong, had probably caused it just as he had caused what went on in school the day he was absent. Harry could do things, he was sure of it, he just didn’t know which type of things.

“My phone died, you wanker, what do you think happened?” He replied annoyed.

“That sucks, now you won’t be able to text Jonah.” Harry answered and this was the first time Harry somehow addressed, even though he did it very unexplicitly, the fact that he had to do with what just happened.

“Jonas.” He corrected. “Why do you care so much?” He answered, angry that Harry had  _ broken his phone _ just to get him to stop texting someone.

“Because you’re with  _ me  _ now, pay attention to  _ me _ .” He replied simply, finally grabbing his notes back and sitting on the bed to get back to their project. “I don’t like being ignored.” He added, like it hadn’t been blatantly obvious from what had just happened.

“You’re really demanding, did you know that?” Louis asked, resigning to having his phone broken, deeming he didn’t really need it that much anyways.

He didn’t talk to anyone other than Sam, Jonas and his grandma.

“Am I?” Harry asked with a smirk on his face, looking he  _ definitely knew  _ he was, he just didn’t care.

“You are.” He answered, sighing, and then deciding to put a limit to his antics after looking out the window, noticing that the sky was getting cloudy and it was highly likely that it would start raining at any minute. “You’re also giving me a ride.”

Harry nodded, looking outside the window as well. “Where do you need to go? Home?” He asked.

“I need you to take me to Jonas’ house.” He answered smugly, assuming Harry wouldn’t blatantly refuse to take him somewhere just because it was his date’s place.

He was wrong, he could tell as soon as he saw Harry’s face.

“No.” He answered flatly.

“Harry, what the fuck?”

“I’m not taking you there.” He answered, looking at his nails. “I’ll give you a ride as long as it’s somewhere else.” He stopped for a bit, seemingly re-thinking his words, Louis was hopeful for a bit. “I won’t take you to Sam’s either.” He added.

“What?” Louis asked, voice rising, receiving a warning look from Harry. “Why not? Sam’s my best friend!”

“Don’t want to.” Harry answered simply.

“Why do you care so much where I go?” He asked frustrated.

“None of your business.” He shot back, a big smile on his face, looking like he had the power, which he did, but Louis wouldn’t let him get away with it.

“Fine, I’ll leave on my own.” He said, gathering his things and standing up.

“You sure?” The green eyed asshole asked, gesturing to the window.

In a matter of seconds, a storm had taken over. It looked scary, wind moving trees and raindrops hitting the ground hard.

“I hate you.” Louis said simply, turning back around and sitting back down.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want as long as it’s not Jonas, how about that?” Harry said, looking like he was offering him the best deal ever.

“I don’t have anywhere to go except Jonas’” He answered, angry. Sam had left town for a few days and his granny had gone visiting some old relative, that’s why he was staying the night with him until he could pick up the copy of his grandma’s house’s keys.

“Too bad, seems like you are stuck here with me.” Harry answered, not even trying to sound apologetical.

“I have to stay here for God knows how long because you’re being a dick.” He complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Don’t even know why you care so much.”

“I have the chance to ruin your night and prevent you from having sex, why would I not take advantage of that?” Harry said, now laying on the bed, his hands behind his head while laying on the pillows. Louis’ intuition was yelling at him that that wasn’t true, but he ignored it. “You’re sleeping over.” Harry sentenced.

“I’m what?” Louis asked, scandalized. “Excuse me?”

Out of nowhere, Harry grabbed his phone and showed Louis a newspaper.

**_“Big storm hitting the zone: Unsafe to leave home.”_ **

Louis made a crying sound and covered his face with his hands.

“Fine. Let me tell Jonas I’m not going over to his.” He said, extending his hand so Harry would give him his phone.

“No.” Harry said with an airy laugh. “Let him know you’re not going with your absence.”

“Why are you such an ass?” Louis asked, angry as hell, having gotten fed up with Harry’s fucking attitude. The pit of fire that lit up everytime they were close to each other had been calm today and this fucking ass had to ruin it by being a bitch and trying to ruin Louis’ relationship.

“I like it.” Harry answered. “So what do you want for dinner?” He asked with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Louis was asleep on a big black couch which was positioned against a wall and a good two meters away from Harry’s bed.

He hadn’t been able to enter more rooms in the house, sadly. Harry had just moved the couch to his bedroom.

_ “Princess.” He heard his silky smooth voice and trembled. _

_ He felt his touch on his thighs, his warm presence. Everything felt cold when he was away. _

_ “Why don’t spread yourself open for me, sweetie?” _

_ He knew what he meant, he always knew what he wanted, and he was glad it was reciprocal. _

_ He spread his asscheeks with his hands, baring himself for Harry, wanting to cry out and stay quiet at the same time. _

_ “Look at your little hole.” He said from behind him, circling his rim with his thumb, making him shiver. “Or should I say  _ **_my_ ** _ little hole?” Louis whimpered. _

_ “Come on princess, use your words, is this my little hole?” _

_ “Yes.” He said, choked. _

_ “Yes what?” _

_ “Yes sir.” _

_ “Mhm, good boy.” Harry said, slapping his hands and removing them from where he was holding himself open. He squeezed both of his cheeks. “And now I’m going to eat you out.” He said, kissing his hole and making Louis whimper loudly. “And you’re going to say thank you once I’m done.” He added with a light slap. “Aren’t you, princess?” _

_ “Yes sir.” He replied, burying his head in his arms, knowing that the “once I’m done” held a warning. _

_ He was in for a long night. And he had to hold it until he gave him permission to come. _

_ “Good boy. Now be quiet.” _

Louis woke up startled, wanting to punch someone, convinced that Harry had been touching him in his sleep, because everything felt so  _ real, so intense. _

_ So good. _

However, he turned his head to look towards Harry’s bed and found him soundly asleep, snoring lightly.

He grunted, suddenly distracted by the feeling of his dick and realizing he was  _ very  _ hard, his length throbbing.

He  _ refused  _ to wank with Harry near. Nope. He would never do that. His dick would fall off before.

He heard a click.

_ No. No. No. No. No. _

“Having a  _ hard  _ time princess?”

“Shut up.” He bit back.

“Why don’t you get rid of that?” Harry asked, staring at him intently.

“I’d rather cut my own dick off before getting off in front of you.” Louis growled.

“Suit yourself then.” Harry said moving back into his previous position on the bed, and Louis saw him get his hand into his boxers out of the corner of his eyes. “But you made me want to get off, so, dunno, use some earphones if you want.” He added, turning off the lamp.

And Louis wanted to yell at him, but he got distracted by noises that Harry was making, they were light, but they were there, and Louis could tell his breathing was getting quicker as minutes went by.

He finally heard Harry’s grunt of release, accompanied by the sound of his boxers (which he probably used to clean himself up) hitting the ground and a “Goodnight princess.”

He left Harry’s home wondering if Harry knew that Louis was having wet dreams about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best I've written... But I hope you like it.  
> Still thinking what title Louis should call Harry. Sir? Daddy? Master? Idk.  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit more intense but I actually really like how it turned out. remember to read the tags!!

Just a few days after new years eve, Sam and Louis were sitting on a bench in the playground which was closest to Sam’s home, watching the twins play around the games, running around and chasing each other.

“So, you’re going to Jonas’ today?” Sam asked, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and blowing his smoke upwards. “What are you doing?”

“You mean with my life or with Jonas?” Louis replied while taking the cigarette out of Sam’s hand and taking a drag himself, trying to do it whenever the twins weren’t looking at him so as not to be a bad example.

“Well, it’d be nice to know what the hell you are doing with your life, but, I was talking about Jonas.” Sam replied laughing softly.

“I guess we’re watching some movies then sleeping?” He shrugged. “I don’t know, I had to apologize to him for like, two days, for him to forgive me truly.” He groaned, giving the cig back to his best friend and rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands.

“That was a dick move.” Sam said, putting out his cigar and putting the remaining filter in the package that he had in his back pocket.

“You mean me ditching or him making me apologize for two days?”

“His move.”

“To be fair to him it was a bit weird, my explanation. It isn’t exactly normal to not show up and then have your reason be ‘My crazy ass classmate didn’t want to give me a ride’.”

“Sounds pretty reasonable to me.” Sam said, “Maybe if he knew Harry he’d had understood.”

“If who knew me?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Louis groaned, dropping his head down.

“You’re sneaky.” Sam said, staring at Harry with his brow furrowed, taking in his white shirt and black ripped jeans, running his eyes over his body.

“Thank you.” Harry answered smugly, sitting down on the bench in the middle of Sam and Louis. “So, how have you been doing, princess? Everything okay?” He asked, throwing his arm over Louis' shoulder.

Louis was baffled, because that should have felt  _ warmer,  _ especially considering how warm Harry was, but he felt cold.

Colder, significantly colder. Not like, a bit of his skin was being accidentally exposed, more like an ice cube being pressed against his neck.

“Aren’t you cold?” A shy, soft voice asked, and Louis saw, almost in slow motion, the way Harry was taking in Sabrina’s tiny body, staring at her intensely from top to bottom, his brow furrowed.

He couldn’t hold back his tongue.

“Why are you staring at my little sister like that? She just asked you a question.”

For a second, Harry actually looked befuddled, staring back at Louis with his brow still furrowed, then he lightly shook his head and straightened his face.

“Nothing.” He replied, a bit out of breath. “Hi kiddo.” He said before smiling a bit awkwardly. “I just don’t really feel cold.” He answered simply.

In just one minute Sabrina had gotten more background on Harry than Louis had in months.

“You’re going to get sick.” She replied, a bit dryly, which shocked Louis, because although Sabs wasn’t the most cheerful, talkative kid, she also wasn’t rude.

“I won’t. Don’t worry.” Harry answered, just as dry as Sabrina had previously been, Louis frowned, wanting to ask about it, to complain as soon as he saw her tiny form walk away from them, walking to her sister whispering in her ear, but he was interrupted by Harry.

“How old is she? Is she your only sister?” He asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Why do you care?” Answered Louis instead.

“Just please tell me.”

_ Please. _

If it was serious enough for  _ Harry  _ to be saying please.

“She’s four, and she has a twin sister, Cami.” He replied honestly.

Harry nodded slowly, taking the information in.

“I’ve got to go.” He said, getting up from the bench. “It was a pleasure.”

And he left, leaving a very confused Louis behind.

“What the fuck was that?” Sam asked as they left the park, the twins walking in front of them, playing some sort of seeking game given Louis could see that Sabrina ran up to cami and vice versa, laughing everytime one of them caught up to the other.

“I have no idea” He answered truthfully, looking at Sam only to see a furrowed brow and a questioning look. “He looked a bit… Weird, around the twins, the way that he never does with anyone.” He added, looking up to the sky and replaying the previous events in his head. “I wonder if he’s scared of kids.” He said, laughing.

“Maybe he is.” Sam agreed. “Otherwise I have no idea why he’d be so nervous around kids.”

“Yeah, maybe he’s scared of kids.” Louis said, hearing his ringtone a few seconds later, grabbing his new phone and seeing a text.

**_how’s everything going princess? - H_ **

_ Fuck. _

“You know, it was a nice gesture of him to give you a new phone.” Sam said, looking at the brand new iPhone he held on his hands, his mouth hosting a soft smile.

“Yeah, given he broke the last one.” He replied, unlocking his phone. “He texted me.” He said after that. “Of course there was a catch to this.”

**_we literally just saw each other. - L_ **

**_so I can’t text you yet? - H_ **

**_does it matter what I answer? you’re gonna text me anyway - L_ **

**_glad to know you already know how I work. - H_ **

**_do you need anything? or were you just looking to annoy me as usual? - L_ **

**_just wanted to warn you. - H_ **

**_warn me about…? - L_ **

**_just be careful princess. and if you need anything call me. - H_ **

**_what the hell are you talking about? - L_ **

**_? - L_ **

**_?? - L_ **

After fifteen minutes of getting no response, he gave up on trying to decipher Harry’s cryptic message.

  
  


Once back at Sam’s flat, while the two of them were sitting on the couch watching some random movie they found on cable, his phone dinged again.

“It’s Jonas, he’s asking what I want to eat today.” He told Sam who just darted his eyes to his phone then back to the movie.

“Is he?” Asked Sam, bending his neck to look over at what Louis was watching on his phone. “Are you really going?”

“Maybe.” He answered, putting his phone away ignoring the text for a while. “He did act like an asshole the other day.” He sighed. “Then again, it was a weird explanation, the one I gave him, even if it was the truth.” He reasoned, repeating his previous words.

“Do whatever you feel like doing.” Sam told him. “I never see any kind of chemistry between the two of you.” He added a few seconds later, like it was a fleeting thought more than a conversation opener. 

“What?” He asked, a bit shocked, Sam had never said anything about his relationship with Jonas.

“Well,” He said, taking a breath. “It’s just. You know when you see two people that like each other but you can tell there’s… nothing, between them? There’s no fire. No spark, no nothing. That’s what I see between you and Jonas.”

“Since when?” He asked, a bit offended, his tone angry and harsh.

“Since ever, Louis.” He said, his own tone a bit dry. “Are you seriously telling me you think you would be a good couple? Do you genuinely feel attracted to him?” He replied out of breath. “Or are you just going along with it because he’s the only guy who’s showing interest in you?”

“You know,” Louis replied, standing up and walking away. “That was really fucking hurtful Sam.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.” He got up and followed him, grabbing him by the arm softly. “I’m sorry, I genuinely didn’t mean it like that. I meant like, I feel like you’re settling.” He said, more calm this time. “You deserve a spark, fire. And he doesn’t give you that.” Sam said, looking at him in the eyes. “He isn’t enough.”

“And who is?”

“I don’t know. But I know he isn’t.”

Both of them went back to the couch, sat down, and stared at the long forgotten movie on the tv.

“To be honest.” Sam said, clearing his throat and sitting straighter, “The only person I’ve ever seen you spark with is Harry.” He said, almost shy, like he was scared of the answer.

“Why?” Louis simply asked in reply.

“Well, because when you fight you look like you’re… alight, you know? You look like you’re on fire, passionate.”

“That’s because he gets on my nerves and makes me angrier than anyone else has ever done.”

“Well, anger or no anger, there’s this look on your eyes… This passion.” Sam said, gesturing wildly with his hands and turning to face Louis completely. “I’ve never seen it before, only when you’re excited with something from school, and even then it’s, lighter, not nearly as harsh as then. I can see it on him too.”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this.” Louis said, shocked, not knowing what to add to what Sam had just spilled in front of him.

“Just, you  _ can _ find something better, something that makes you passionate, someone that makes your eyes spark as when you’re with him.” He swallows. “I’m not saying date harry, I’m saying, there’s gotta something, some _ one _ out there who makes things as passionate and burning for you as he does.” He finishes.

“I’ve never given my relationship this much thought.” Louis said while blinking multiple times, rubbing his eyes, sighing. “But I guess you do have a point.” He admitted, lowering his head. “I don’t really feel any passion towards Jonas, he’s just,  _ there _ , you know? But I don’t really feel much when I’m with him.”

“So, what are you going to do?” His best friend asked, his face portraying an awkward light smile, looking at him patiently.

“Maybe break up with him? I don’t want to lead him on.” He said, playing with a loose thread on his jeans. “And I also don’t want to engage too much in something that doesn’t make me genuinely happy.”

“Then maybe you should break up with him.” Sam nodded.

“Maybe I should do it tonight.” He said, a questioning tone at the end of his sentence.

“I think you should. To get it over with as soon as possible.”

“I will.”

* * *

Flashforward a few hours, Louis was sitting right next to Jonas on the latter's couch, the two of them watching House MD, not really talking much. Louis could feel how Jonas was trying more and more to get closer to him, twitching every few seconds, scratching random places of his body only to have an excuse to inch closer to him, and it didn’t exactly make Louis uncomfortable, but it still made him feel weird.

Finally, the last episode of season three was finishing, and Jonas turned the telly off.

“Do you want to go up to the bedroom?” He asks, putting his hand on his thigh, caressing it slowly.

“Sure.” He replied unsure and nervous, slowly getting up and stretching out. He couldn’t bring himself to stop things now, even if he knew it would make matters worse.

He took a fairly long while to brush his teeth, wash himself and do his nightly routine, maybe subconsciously trying to delay things, trying to delay the inevitable awkward talk that he would have to have and that would likely end with him getting kicked out in the middle of the dark, mysterious night.

Maybe he would end up texting Harry.

He opened the bathroom door, taking a deep breath before and feeling a shudder run over him, he sighed and left the bathroom, his comfort zone, closing the door behind himself.

He joined Jonas on the bed, sitting beside the now brown haired boy, having it dyed a few days ago, his body stiff, nervousness running all over him, his palms sweaty.

Jonas started kissing him, touching his hands, softly, not pushing it, caressing his arms, his touch like sandpaper against his guilt filled body, he couldn’t help but feel like he was leading Jonas on.

He pushed against his chest softly.

“Jonas, I need to talk to you.” He said, swallowing the lump sitting in his throat.

“Mmm, later.” Jonas replied, leaning in for a kiss again.

“No, Jo, now.” He clarified, pushing a bit more strongly on his chest.

“Tell me baby.” The boy in front of him replied, sitting with legs crossed and staring at him attentively, waiting for him to start talking. Chills run over Louis’ body after hearing the petname leave his lips.

“This can’t go on anymore.” He said, avoiding the boy’s eyes, knowing it would only make it worse and more difficult to face his sad, disappointed eyes, knowing it would only add to the weight on his stomach at cutting things so abruptly.

“What?” He heard his voice ask, breaking slightly, followed by a gulp. “Why? I thought we were doing well.” It was meant to be phrased as an affirmation, but it came out as a question.

“We were, it’s just.” He stopped, trying to say it in a way as not to hurt him anymore, not wanting to make things harder on either of them. “It’s not meant to be.”

“You don’t know that.” He replied, his voice more hysterical now. “You  _ can’t _ know that, can you?”

And Louis wanted to be angry, wanted to react and tell him that he  _ could  _ but he couldn’t do that, he sounded so helpless, so heartbroken, like he’d genuinely felt like they were going to be a long term relationship, and Louis was flushing that down the toilet.

Which, he kinda was.

“I can, and I do.” He replied, putting his hand on Jonas shoulder, trying to be comforting while also being the one causing the pain he was trying to relieve. “I’m sorry, I just know it won’t work.”

“Is there someone else?” Jonas asked, his eyes still down.

“What? No, Jonas.” He said, his tone a high pitch. “There’s no one else. It’s only me.”

“Can you…” He raised his head and stared at Louis in the eye. “Can you please sleep on it? Maybe we’ll talk more in the morning?” 

And Louis should have said no, nothing Jonas said was going to change his mind anyway, but his eyes were so pleading, so sad, and Louis' heart was heavy already, he couldn’t say no.

“Okay, let’s sleep on it.” He wanted to add a  _ don’t get your hopes up tho.  _ But in the end he didn’t.

_ He was just closing the door to his home when he heard a faint whine coming from upstairs. _

_ “Louis?” He asked loudly, staring at the staircase in front of him which led up to his bedroom. After a few seconds of no response, he took off his shoes, unhooked his backpack from his shoulder and started climbing up the stairs. _

_ He found his bedroom door shut closed, and could barely hear faint moving noises. _

_ “Baby? You there?” He knocked, trying to get his boyfriend of six months to reply. _

_ He heard no response. He opened the door slowly only to be met with quite an unsettling image. _

_ Louis, his  _ **_boyfriend_ ** _ was in bed with another man. _

_ “What the fuck?” He asked out loud, his heart hammering in his chest, incapable of tearing his eyes away from the scene, his sight locked on the pair of lips meddling together with passion. _

_ “Sit down.” Said the foreign man, barely even parting from Louis’ lips, not even turning around to look at him. And Louis didn’t even seem to mind that his boyfriend had just walked into him kissing with someone else, therefore  _ **_cheating_ ** _ on him. _

_ “What the fuck? Louis!” And this time the stranger did turn around to look at him in the eye. _

_ Jonas kinda wished he hadn’t. _

_ His green eyes trapped him, dark and enticing, alluring yet scary, intimidating. He felt both drawn to them and also like he wanted to run back down to the first floor and leave and let them both do whatever they wanted on his bed. _

_ Even if he wanted to run for the hills and leave this place, the stranger’s eyes kept him locked in place, rendering him incapable of running even if he did gather the strength to do so. _

**_“I said.”_ ** _ The stranger spoke again, his voice darker now, still looking at him while holding Louis’ face in his big hand, the other one being used to hold himself up. “Sit down.” He signaled with his eyes to the side, not even moving his head, and only then did Jonas realize that Louis’ eyes were still clung to the man holding his face in one hand, his eyes a bit droopy, enticed. _

_ Jonas felt his feet moving before he even  _ **_thought_ ** _ of walking, getting nearer and nearer to the cushioned chair that stood in the corner of his bedroom, faced towards the bed. _

_ The intruder went back to kissing Louis, not even caring that there was someone in the same room as them, and now he could see more clearly, being trapped in the chair by this weird force, he could see their tongues touching each other and their lips chasing one another, he could clearly see how much the two of them were into it. _

_And he hated himself for it, but he could feel his cock coming to life, not only because the stranger was really good looking, but because his mind kept chanting_ **_this must be humiliating, hm? looking at them without being able to do anything, watching and not really_** ** _wanting_** ** _to do anything, like a dirty sucker, staring at your boyfriend being taken by another man, you’re nothing but a pathetic cuckold._**

_ “Why don’t you take off your clothes?” The stranger asked Louis, his voice a deep, raspy drawl, and only then it seemed like Jonas was drawn out of his stupor. _

_ “What the fuck are you doing Louis?” He tried to get up from the chair, but found he couldn’t. _

_ “You’re really pissing me off, did you know?” He heard the foreigner say, only to see him unbuckle his jeans, and then, taking his underwear off. He tried standing up again but he couldn’t, and looking down to his legs he found he’d been tied to the chair with a weird looking, almost snake like, rope. He saw the tall man walking towards him, boxers clenched in his big hand and felt a shiver run all over him. _

_ “Open wide.” The man said with a cheery tone, bending down to face him, their faces merely inches apart, holding himself with an arm resting on one of the arm rests of the chair he was sitting on. _

_ He didn’t even feel himself open his mouth before he felt the other man’s underwear being shoved into his mouth. _

_ “There, nice and quiet.” He said with a smile on his face before going back to bed with Louis. _

_ “Get on all fours princess.” He saw Louis comply the way he never did with him, in all his naked glory, while the green eyed man was taking off his shirt, his tattooed and toned chest beautiful. _

_ Jonas wanted to close his eyes, or at least he felt like he should want to, but he couldn’t. _

_ He watched as the curly haired man poured lube on his fingers and got closer to Louis, using his free hand to hold onto the smaller man’s leg. _

_ He observed attentively as the man introduced a finger into Louis’ hole, heard his boyfriend’s moan at having another man’s finger inside of him. _

_ “Who makes you feel like this? Tell me princess.” And then Jonas drew his eyes to the place between Louis’ legs, and noticed that he was hard, like  _ **_really hard_ ** _ , more than he’d ever been with him. _

_ “You do.” He replied between whimpers. _

_ “Say my name baby. Let Jonas know who I am.” _

_ “Harry.” He whined even louder, Harry’s fingers moving faster. “Only you make me feel like this Harry.” Jonas felt himself get wet, his cum staining his clothes, his moan being held back by Harry’s underwear. _

_ Harry’s mouth expanded in an almost sinister smile. “Mhm, only me princess.” He turned around and looked at Jonas in the eye. “He belongs to  _ **_me_ ** _ , and me only.” He stated, making a cold chill run over Jonas, feeling scared at how aggressively possessive Harry was being. “If you ever touch him again, even after this, I  _ **_will_ ** _ hunt you down and make sure you regret it.” He heard Louis high whine at that, his head raising for a second before dropping back down. “Sh, stay there princess, don’t worry I’m almost done.” He saw Harry’s mood change instantly while talking to Louis, his voice almost soft, caring. _

_ He turned back to him. _

_ “Mark my words Jonas.” He said, moving his fingers faster, making Louis whine higher. “If I ever see you touch what’s mine again you won’t see daylight anymore.” He heard Louis high moan, seeing his side of the bed, almost his pillow, get stained with Louis’ cum.  _ **_“You’ll wish I had killed you.”_ **

He woke up in a haste, sweaty, and instantly turned his head to the side only to find Louis peacefully asleep beside him.

He moved a bit further from him, not wanting to touch him too much.

That had been a dream? Since when did dreams feel  _ so  _ real? It did make sense that it was a dream because the edges had felt blurry and the colors were a bit diffused, but every emotion, every touch, every feeling had been so real it shocked him to find out that the dream hadn’t been a real experience.

He sat down on the bed, his back pressed against the headrest, noticing his pants were wet and maybe not  _ everything  _ had been a dream. 

He saw Louis stir beside him, his heart pounding at the thought that he might touch him accidentally in his sleep.

“Morning.” Louis said quietly, his face still pressed against the pillow.

He cleared his throat. “Morning. How did you sleep?”

Louis smiled a bit into the pillow and giggled lightly. “Really fucking good, actually. It’s been a while since I had a night’s sleep without having a dream.”

“Who’s Harry?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out so harsh, but at the mention of a dream his body just ejected the question out of him.

He felt Louis tense.

“Why do you ask?”

“Were you lying to me when you told me there isn’t someone else?”

“No.” Louis said, harsh, getting up and sitting on the bed facing Jonas.

“Then who’s Harry?”

“He’s my classmate. At college.”

“Your classmate?”

“Yes Jonas my classmate.” He replied irritated. “How do you know him?”

And instead of replying, Jonas gulped and looked down, he couldn’t even look at Louis in the eye when he said. “I think you should leave now.”

Louis just stared at him for a few seconds.

“Fine.”

They went downstairs, Louis felt like he was being kicked out but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not really. Jonas opened the door.

And there, holding himself with his arm against the doorway, stood Harry Styles in all his glory.

“Princess.” He said as a greeting, but his face was the most stoic Louis had ever seen, yet somehow he didn’t feel scared or intimidated, he felt normal. As normal as ever, he even felt a bit comforted at the sight of a familiar face in this stressful situation, even if the face was an annoying one.

“Harry?” He asked, and only then did he notice how stiff and tense Jonas was, his face twisted in a fearful expression, which Harry seemed to be enjoying. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to take you home.” He replied, looking at Jonas pointedly.

And Louis thought about asking Harry  _ why,  _ because they weren’t friends, they weren’t anything. They were mere acquaintances.

But, for some reason, Harry’s presence felt comforting, so he went along with it. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

“Thanks.” He answered and went to stand beside Harry. “Bye Jonas.” He said airily, feeling weirdly confident.

He walked beside Harry in silence, wondering why on earth was he outside Jonas' house, how he knew the address. He kept linking everything back to the weird texts he’d received before.

“Did you meet Jonas before?” He asked, thinking back to when Jonas asked who Harry was.

“No.” Harry answered simply, walking into a coffee shop, Louis for some reason, followed him in. Harry walked up to the counter and asked for a takeaway cup of yorkshire tea along with a croissant. He grabbed it, paid for it, then handed it to Louis.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You didn’t have any breakfast. Eat.” Harry replied dryly yet weirdly affectionate.

“Thank you.” Louis replied softly, realizing how hungry he was just now. He bit into the croissant and moaned softly not being able to help himself.

“I take it it tastes good?” Harry asked with a soft smile on his face.

“Do you want a bite?” He asked, his mouth full, moving the croissant in Harry’s direction. Harry took a small piece with his fingers, shoving it into his mouth.

“It’s good.” He said, licking his fingers. “We’re here princess.” He heard Harry say, looking up and seeing Sam’s house in front of him.

“How do you know where I live?” He asked, way more calm than he should have been at the knowledge that the one person that annoyed him the most knew something so private about him.

Now that he thought about it, he didn’t feel the crippling anger he felt around Harry today. He felt  _ warm,  _ not hot.

Today was a fucking weird day.

“To make sure you’re safe.” Harry replied, not looking at him in the eye.

“Safe from what?” He asked, standing on the porch of Sam’s home.

“Take care of yourself princess. See you on monday.”

And just like that, Harry left, not looking back.

Louis didn’t call after him.

He opened the door and stepped inside, feeling the heat engulf him, almost too much.

“What were you doing outside in just a  _ shirt?  _ Are you nuts? It’s the middle of winter.” He heard Sam’s perplexed voice, and then saw him standing in the kitchen doorway with joggers, a shirt and holding a white mug Louis had gifted him a few months ago, knowing though he was an artsy guy, Sam loved plain mugs.

He looked down on himself and  _ just then  _ he realized he wasn’t wearing anything besides his shirt.

“Today was a wreck.” He answered simply. “I’m going to bed.”


	8. Chapter 8

Louis woke up with a gasp, sitting up instantly, looking around himself to check that he was alone.

He just had a nightmare, which, before last week, hadn't happened in a while, and even if he wasn't scared, he had a lingering feeling in his stomach. He couldn't name what that feeling was tho.

A creature had introduced itself in the dream, Louis couldn't hear the name clearly, but the aspect of the monster was enough to let him know that it wasn't up to any good. It's face was blurry, but he could pinpoint the scars and the green scales covering it, as well as the pitch black eyes and the red lips, holding a double pronged tongue. While it was human shaped, it's features weren't human at all. He could feel the stranger looking at him intensely and making eye contact, but he couldn't really process it in his mind nor look back, he could only  _ feel, _ not process. He couldn’t process what his eyes held, couldn’t tell it’s emotions or intentions.

The grotesque picture was accompanied by deafening screams and a loud, high pitch, he felt like he couldn't hear at all yet couldn't get away from the noise that was surrounding him, the screechings and non stop high sounds making his head pound, on the verge of exploding. He tried covering his ears but that didn't help, covering his eyes didn't help either. The whole experience was so unsettling yet weirdly familiar he didn't even know how to react.

_ Is this normal? Have I lived this before? Why am I not freaking out? _

He tried moving yet he somehow knew that if he moved too much he'd fall, and only then did he feel terrified because he didn't know what was under him, he didn't know where he'd end up if he did fall, but his gut was yelling at him to  _ not  _ move unless he wanted to be faced with pain.

“What are you?” Louis asked, yelling yet sounding like a whisper amidst the yelling and noises. The creature replied, in a distorted, low voice that resounded in the walls, making him  _ feel the vibrations  _ of the words.

“ _ Incubus. _ ”

Louis frowned.

“What?”

Before he had a reply, he was facing the white paint of his walls at Sam’s house.

“What the hell was that.” He said to no one in particular since he was on his own in his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, opening the google app and typing the word  **incubus** in the search bar.

He clicked on the wikipedia article.

**An Incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleeping women in order to engage in sexual activity with them. Its female counterpart is a succubus. Salacious tales of incubi and succubi have been told for many centuries in traditional societies. Some traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death.**

“What the actual fuck?” Louis whisper-yelled, his blood running cold. Everything in him felt stiff and harsh, his heart beating fast, getting annoyed at the prospect of having to deal with another problem (and a  _ supernatural  _ one at that) on top of the unbelievable amount of issues he already had.

He ignored the twisting in his stomach telling him to look into it more, to get informed, to learn, because there had to be a reason for this nightmares.

But his fear was bigger than the twisting, so he ignored it.

He walked out of the room and went towards Sam’s, hoping he would be awake to keep him company and keep him sane, his legs trembling slightly.

He found Sam sitting at his desk, a little night lamp lighting a drawing he had in front of him, his hand working steadily with pencils. He knocked softly on the doorframe making Sam turn towards him softly, frowning.

“Why are you awake?” He asked, his voice soft yet concerned, looking at him up and down, standing up.

“I had a bad dream.” He replied steady, walking into the room slowly, sitting down on Sam’s bed which was still made, untouched.

Sam didn’t sleep most nights, he stayed awake drawing or doing some other type of art. He’d had trouble sleeping since he was a kid, usually having to take little naps along the day instead of managing to sleep a full night. The only few times he did was when Louis stayed the night and slept with him.

“What kind of bad dream?” Sam asked, sitting back down only now facing him.

“There was a monster.” He explained. “Actually.” He said after a few beats of silence. “Could you draw it?” 

“Sure.” Sam replied, turning around and getting a clean sheet and grabbing a black pencil. “Describe it to me.”

After describing the creature as accurately as possible, he stared at the black and white drawing Sam had sketched. It looked eerily similar to what he’d seen in his dream.

“So,” Sam started after he had spent some minutes staring at the drawing in awe. “The nightmares haven’t stopped?”

He had been having bad dreams the last week, and they started with random pictures of weird, cold, harsh places, places he didn’t know, hadn’t ever been to, yet felt so real that it scared him. It only went on after that and it got worse by the day. Louis nodded.

“Do you think it has anything to do with Harry?” Louis cringed.

They had had a fight on friday. An  _ actual  _ fight and not just Louis losing his temper and yelling then walking away.

* * *

_ “I’m telling you I can’t go today Harry.” Louis repeated for the umpteenth time he felt like as Harry followed him all over the campus, insisting that he was told the truth. _

_ “I get that, I want to know  _ why  _ Louis.” He replied, his teeth gritted. _

_ “Why do you want to know?! It’s none of your business.” He shot back, getting more and more annoyed by the second. _

_ “Because I want to know if you’re ditching an  _ obligation  _ just because you feel like it or if you’re genuinely busy.” _

_ “I wouldn’t cancel if it wasn’t important.” Louis replied stonily. _

_ “How do I know what’s important to you?” Harry countered back. _

_ “You know school is.” _

_ “But is it more important to you than whoring yourself out to your best friend?” _

_ And if Louis hadn’t felt deaf from the unbearable angry heat taking over his body, he might had heard the sinister change in Harry’s voice, if he hadn’t felt like he wanted to stab him in the back on neck when he turned around he might had noticed the way his eyes were black, and if he had actually wanted to stop and breath after Harry’s comeback, he might had noticed the guilt in his eyes right after the words left his mouth. _

_ “What the fuck did you just say to me?” Louis turned around fuming. _

_ For the first time ever, Harry seemed to be out of words. _

_ “I dare you say that again.” He said, getting closer to Harry, his eyes blazing. Harry stayed silent, didn’t apologize. _

_ “You are a fucking asshole, Styles.” He said, looking at him in the eye. “Don’t talk to me again.” He walked away and turned around a few steps ahead. “Also,  _ fuck you _.” _

_ They didn’t speak to each other again after that. _

* * *

“What would he have to do with it?” Louis asked, annoyed.

“I don’t know. We agreed he’s not… _ normal. _ So maybe he did something to you after your fight.” Sam shrugged.

“I don’t think it affected him too much to be honest.” Louis scoffed, then shook his head lightly and added. “Not like it affected  _ me _ .” He rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed loudly at that, covering his mouth quickly.

“ _ What?”  _ Louis replied, his tone bity.

“Nothing is just.” Sam cleared his throat. “You care.” At Louis’ face he rushed to clarify. “Maybe not because it’s him but because he insulted you and that hurt you.” He added. “He definitely cares too.” He stated matter of factly, then seemed to rethink a bit. “Not sure if it’s good or bad thing.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well.” Sam started, more serious now. “He threatened me outside school that same day.”

“He  _ what?” _ Louis looked at him, his eyes wide. “Are you okay, Sam?”

“I am, he didn’t hurt me.” He said calmly yet looking mad, which wasn’t a usual sight, at least for Louis. “He just grabbed me from the front of my shirt.”

“He did  _ what _ ?” Sam blinked, rubbed his eyes then said.

“He grabbed me from the front of my shirt, put me against a wall, weirdly stared at me, and then told me to not get in his way.”

“What the fuck?” Louis asked, equally mad and confused. “His way? His way to what?”

“How am I supposed to know? He seemed frustrated when I didn’t kneel before him asking for forgiveness, so I’m guessing he went somewhere else to take out his frustration, considering the angry stomps he gave, and the way it made the floor tremble.”

“The floor what?”

“Tremble.” Sam repeated, shrugging. “It would have been more concerning if it was the first time he pulled weird shit. But it isn’t.” He added.

“I have to talk to him.”

“What about? The threatening?”

“Yes, Sam, of course the threatening.”

“Cool.” The blondie approved, laying back on his chair. 

Louis started working himself up over what he’d say later.

The next day he walked through campus with a mindset. He wanted to tell Harry off, to tell him that he acted like an asshole and that they would divide the project they had to hand in in a few months and to never fucking speak to him again (for the second time). He couldn’t believe that he was such an ass. It was one thing to call him a whore (he ignored the pang in his chest when he thought back to that moment) and it was another to threaten his  _ best friend  _ for no fucking apparent reason. Harry was being a shit and he didn’t even care, he hadn’t apologized to Louis in all week, in fact he avoided him.

And that, for some reason he didn’t understand and he tried to ignore,  _ hurt  _ him, because he hadn’t expected him to be so judgemental, he hadn’t expected such an ugly word coming from him to talk about himself, and it hurt even more because he wasn’t… anything, really, he was a virgin, he hadn’t even had a first kiss, and while it didn’t make him self conscious, it still wasn’t something he was proud of. He didn’t have any kind of experience on anything, he wasn’t desperate to have sex either, and even if he was, why did Harry call him that? It was an awful word and he used it solely to make him feel bad. It hurt him that Harry would think he would put a hook up in front of his duties and obligations. And it hurt that Harry had intended to hurt him while saying that.

He felt betrayed, in a way. It was a weird feeling, considering he felt betrayed by someone who wasn’t of his trust before, but funnily enough, Harry hadn’t ever struck him as the type of person to use that word and to be judgemental of someone else’s sex life.

The pangs shooting his chest everytime he remembered what happened felt less like waves and more like bullets going through him.

He didn’t understand why it hurt so much. Not even being kicked out by his own parents could help him.

He came across Harry after his first period, and decided to jump into it.

He grabbed his arm abruptly, pulling him into a secluded hallway, and ignored Harry’s confused face.

He felt tears prick his eyes. He didn’t even understand why that stupid word hurt  _ so much _ .

“So you didn’t have enough with me, you had to go after Sam as well?” Louis asked the second he knew he had Harry’s eyes on him, making eye contact, ignoring the gleam in his eyes which slowly faded after the question.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“What did you think would happen after threatening Sam?” He said instead, fuming. “Did you think he would beg for forgiveness for nothing? Did you expect him to tell you  _ sorry sir?  _ What was the point of telling him that with no context? Why on  _ earth _ would you threaten my best friend?” Harry just stared at him, dumbfounded.

“How do you know?” He didn’t even bother denying it.

“Did you think he wouldn’t tell me?” Louis asked, getting more and more worked up. “Honestly, go around threatening whoever the fuck you want, pretend you are a mob boss, for all I care, but do  _ not  _ mess with my people, or with  _ me  _ because even if I have to sell my soul to bring you down, I will. You have no right messing with Sam or me, stay away from us.” He took a breath. “I’ll email you the half of the assignment you have to do, I’ll do the other half.” He handed Harry the phone he had bought him. “You can keep that. I don’t want it.”

He saw the way Harry’s teeth clenched, his holding a new gleam he hadn’t even seen before, and decided to walk away before he messed anything up.

He didn’t look back at him.

* * *

“Can you  _ stop?  _ For fucks sake the floor will fucking start cracking if you keep going back and forward.” Zayn said, annoyed but somehow still looking soft in Liam’s lap.

“No.” Harry replied stern. “I can’t believe everything is so utterly shit _.” _

“I mean” Zayn said. “It is kinda your fault.” Harry looked at him with a frown, his eyes stormy. “Harry, it _ is  _ your fault, you were the one who lost it and  _ insulted  _ him-” He was briefly interrupted by his growl. “And then threatened his best friend.” He scratched his chin, in thought. “His  _ only  _ friend.”

“You should control your anger.” Liam chirped from behind Zayn.

“You’re asking a  _ demon _ to control his anger Liam, it’s not easy.” Harry said, annoyed. “It would be easier if I actually had a partner to keep me cool but I don’t have one, and judging the way I’m doing with him I’m  _ never going to.” _

“Don’t say that.” Zayn said. “You’re gonna find someone who’s desperate enough to like you.” He chuckled.

“Zayn.” Liam said, tugging on his collar as a reprimand.

“I don’t want someone else, I want  _ him _ , I’ve waited for too fucking long to not have him now.”

“How long exactly?” Liam asked curiously.

“1658.” Harry said cuttingly, not really wanting to share his story with anyone who wasn’t Louis. It was private.

“You don’t ask that, Li.” Zayn softly corrected his mistake, thanking Harry with his eyes for not snapping at Liam.

The only reason he hadn’t was because he didn’t need to get into a fight with Zayn as well, he had enough on his plate already.

“Why not?” He asked Zayn now, engaging in a more private conversation.

“Because it’s a really intimate thing. We don’t share that with others. We don’t share any details with others.”

“We had sex in front of Harry last week.” Liam pointed out shamelessly and Harry cringed.

“Sex doesn’t have to be intimate.” Zayn explained. “It isn’t about sex or even affection, we are affectionate in front of Harry, it’s-”

“It’s about intimacy and bonding.” Harry finished for him. “It isn’t your, Zayn’s, or anyone’s business my life and history with Louis. It’s only ours.”

“I don’t get it.” Liam said honestly. Zayn bit his lip for a bit.

“How about you try telling Harry something about us?” Zayn offered.

“I’ll ask.” Harry aided, knowing where this was going. “When was the first time you  _ ever  _ saw Zayn?”

“In 1819.” Liam said, but got stuck in the middle, his brow furrowing. “What is that feeling?”

“It’s… discomfort, I’d call it in general. These aren’t things you want to share, because they are intimate.” Zayn answered, staring at Liam’s frown and caressing his clenched fists. “What you are feeling now, Harry and I feel it multiplied. That’s why it isn’t okay to ask about intimate things.”

“Yeah but,” He looked at Zayn. “I’m not a demon like you guys are.”

“No, you’re not.” Harry confirmed. “And you’re not going to turn into one.” He added at Liam’s scared expression. “But you are a demon’s partner, and that bonds you to Zayn’s feelings and emotions, and it makes you cautious and wary when talking about your history together.”

“Because that only belongs to  _ us _ .” Zayn kept going. “Not anyone else. Nobody’s business.”

“Why didn’t you just say that? I would’ve understood.” Liam said with a frown.

“Not in the mood to be a teacher.”

“How are you going to get your beau back?” Zayn changed subjects before things got out of hand again.

“I don’t know.” He sighed, the fire lit on the torches hanging from the walls exploding slightly. “I’m not sure how to fix this. I haven’t been able to see what his dreams are.”

“You can-?” He stopped at Zayn’s warning face.

“I’m guessing that to get my mind off of things you can ask.” Harry said, walking over to his throne. They were at his chambers, instead of Zayn’s, and they looked quite different. Harry’s looked darker, scarier. At least in Liam’s eyes.

Probably because that was his charm too.

“Yes, I can see what Louis dreams.” Harry answered the unanswered question. “Contrary to popular belief tho, I can’t  _ control _ what he dreams of.”

“Is it only with him? That you can see?”

“No. With Louis I can only see, and it depends how my energy is affecting him how he dreams of me.” Harry clarified, clearing his throat, a bit uncomfortable. “With others I can control their dreams and perceptions, besides seeing them.” He took a deep breath. “Louis can see the way I affect his surroundings, can see the dark fog, can see the way my eyes change, just like everyone else, however, it doesn’t affect him. Just like you don’t feel scared of Zayn when he uses his powers, Louis isn’t afraid of me.”

“Cool. And you haven’t been able to see his dreams lately?”

“No. I haven’t. I know they are happening, I can feel it, I just can’t see them.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Isn’t this bothering you?” Zayn interrupted, looking at Harry warily.

“No. He isn’t asking intimate questions, only power related questions. Do you want it to bother me?”

“No. I’m just curious.”

“Why do you think you haven’t been able to see his dreams?” Liam repeated.

“I have no idea.” Harry said honestly. “He might be shunning me out.”

“He can do that?”

“Not consciously.” Harry answered cuttingly. “Enough questions.” He determined. “Back to my problem.”

“Are you asking for advice on how to apologize?” Liam said, Zayn cringed and Harry screeched.

“Apologize?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, apologize.”

“Harry doesn’t apologize.” Zayn supplied helpfully at Liam’s confused face. “He doesn’t like it.”

“If you don’t apologize you’ll never get him back.”

“How do you know that? There’s no way you could know that.” Harry said irritated.

“I don’t.” Liam agreed. “But I do know that if it had been my best friend whom you threatened and if it had been me who you called a whore-”

“I  _ didn’t _ call him a whore.”

“Yes you did.” Zayn said.

“I was  _ angry _ .” Harry countered back.

“Just as he is now, and with good reason. Better than yours.” Liam said. “Why did you even threaten Sam in the first place?”

“I was mad.”

“For no reason at all other than being ignored by Louis.” Zayn added.

“That isn’t true.”

“Yes it is. You felt like Louis would cheat on you with him and there is no possible way that could happen because Louis is  _ physically unable _ to cheat on you.”

“I-”

“Don’t try to deny it because I know you. You were irrationally jealous and you snapped with the wrong person at the wrong time.”

“I wasn’t jealous, I know Louis would never cheat on me.”

“Your rational side knows that, but your heart doesn’t, and your demon nature doesn’t care because it doesn’t like to be threatened no matter how insignificant the threat is.” Zayn bit back, apparently tired. “You have to keep in mind that Louis doesn’t know anything. To him, you’re just a stranger.” Harry’s eyes blazed. “And the second he started trusting you, you called him a whore, and he felt hurt the way he never has before.”

“He didn’t look very hurt to me.” Harry muttered.

“You’re letting anger get the best of you again.” Zayn warned. “You can take a few insults because you know there’s no real bite behind them, but I know that being rejected by him hurt you a lot as well.” Harry looked back at the phone he had gifted Louis, sitting on a table, his heart shrinking. “What you are feeling, he’s feeling it ten times.” His heart sunk, the fire on the torches exploded then went off, causing Liam to squeeze Zayn’s hand in fear. “And it’s your fault. Even if he doesn’t know why he’s hurting so much, he is, and you need to fix it.”

“How?” Harry asks, teeth gritted.

“You  _ apologize! _ ” Liam said.

“Do you apologize to Liam?” He asked Zayn.

“Yes.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“You say you’re sorry.” Zayn clarified. “To both him and Sam.”

“I’m not saying sorry to Sam.” Harry said, disgusted.

“You are if you want Louis to forgive you.” Liam said. “You messed with his best friend. He won’t just forget that.”

“He looked fiercely protective.” Harry said dreamily, his eyes gleamy, having apparently forgotten momentarily about his disliking of the situation. “He’s protective.” He said with a smile.

“And if you want him to be protective over you, you better move your ass and apologize.” Zayn interrupted his nice thoughts. He growled.

“Fine, I’ll apologize.”

  
  


Monday morning he was in school, coffee and tea in hand, Louis’ phone tucked in his pocket and a bag filled with expensive art supplies along with another bag holding a book being held by his other hand. Liam had told him that giving them a gift would be nice as well to show he was sorry. He walked towards the table where Sam and Louis were sitting together on their own, talking to each other softly, dread filling his body, despising the idea of having to ask for forgiveness, thinking about how Louis should just let it go and forget it, to forgive him without any effort on his side.

_ That’s how relationships worked, right? _

He knew it wasn’t, but he couldn’t help feeling like it should. Even if he knew he was wrong.

You can’t ask a demon to be progressive, now can you?

He cleared his throat once he was close enough, feeling like lava was burning his cheeks and his body.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked coldly. Harry’s chest tightened.

“I came to apologize.” He said, his voice lower than he’d ever heard it. “I brought you this, Sam.” He handed the bag over and watched as Sam frowned and then lit up when checking the contents of the bag. “I’m sorry for threatening you, I had no reason to and no right.”

“Dude, you just gifted me like a thousand dollar worth bag, there’s no way I’m still mad.” Sam said smiling. “Thank you, apology accepted.”

So, hardest part was out of the way.

“Princess-”

“Don’t call me that.” Louis snapped.

“Sorry,” He cringed slightly. “Louis, I brought you this.” He handed the book over, and Louis’ eyes widened and he gasped.

“This is a manuscript for pride and prejudice.” He said awed.

“It’s  _ the  _ manuscript for pride and prejudice.” Harry clarified. “I’m really sorry I said those hurtful things to you.”

“Whore. You called me a whore.” Louis interrupted again, and this time Harry didn’t miss the sadness clouding his eyes.

“I’m sorry I called you a whore. I had no right to, and it was an angry response, and I know that doesn’t excuse me, but I’m genuinely sorry, I should’ve never said that to you, no matter the context or my feelings. I’m really sorry.”

And he was being honest. He was sorry, deeply so. He knew he had to get his anger and jealousy in check if he wanted things to work with Louis, but sometimes the anger and fire hosted inside his body took the best of him. He wasn’t always able to control it.

“I get it that you’re sorry.” Louis replied, not looking him in the eye. “But the answer is no.”

Harry’s world crumbled down.

“ _ What?” _

“No, I don’t forgive you Harry. I do appreciate the gesture, but the answer is no.” He said slowly, still not looking at him. “You can take your gift with you if you want.”

“Keep it.” Harry answered stonily. “Your phone as well.” He said, placing it on the table then walking away.

“You didn’t tell me he called you a whore.” Sam said, baffled. Louis shushed him.

* * *

“You said it would work.” Harry walked into his chamber, fire on the torches exploding, the fireplace growing, Zayn looking at him with a frown. “You said if I apologized it would be okay. And it isn’t.” He said, grabbing his gloves and walking towards a punching bag he had hanging in a corner. He started punching it violently. “He said  _ no. _ He  _ appreciates the gesture  _ but no. He said  _ no.” _ He said, pointing each phrase with a hit.

“He said no?” Zayn repeated dumbfounded.

“Are you fucking  _ deaf?!” _ Harry yelled, his voice distorting, the place trembling.

“Did he give you any reasons?”

“No.” He answered coldly. “I want to punch someone, a fucking bag isn’t enough.”

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“I know! Zayn. I know, but my desire isn’t stopping just because I know I shouldn’t do it.” He growled. He couldn’t explain the burning in his chest.

“Harry, are you crying?” Zayn asked, staring at the red trails starting from Harry’s eyes. He wiped his eyes.

“I’m so… I don’t even know how to describe this.” He said, frustrated. “I feel like I’m burning from the inside out. I feel enraged and tired at the same time. This is  _ so unfair.” _ He said.

“It isn’t.” Zayn countered back, not even flinching when the punching bag set of fire afterwards. “I know for you it’s unfair, but he felt hurt, and there’s nothing you can do to change that now.” He explained. “You need to give it time.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ time, Zayn.”

“Then make yourself some.” He shot back. “It’s the only way things can be okay.”

Later that night, Harry was finally able to see what Louis’ dreams were, and Louis finally stopped having nightmares.

Maybe time would heal things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope maybe this chapter gives a bit more context and a bit more information as to what's going on. I also hope you liked it, let me know if you did! Love you all and I hope you're doing well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Louis' listening to in this chapter is "The heretic anthem" By Slipknot.

A few days later, Louis had started dreaming about Harry again, and the usual dreams had somehow become more intense. Not in a sexual way, but in an intimate way, he felt closer to Harry than ever before, always feeling disappointed when he realised that reality was different.

_“Mhm.” Louis murmured, enjoying the feeling of the soft, big hands caressing his legs and massaging him sweetly. He could feel the warmth Harry was oozing from between his legs, his face content. “That’s so good.” He moaned softly._

_Weirdly enough, it didn’t seem to affect Harry sexually._

_“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He replied softly, his voice like honey. “You deserve it.” He added while he focused on his legs and a smile took over his features._

_“Thank you love.” He said sincerely, his chest blooming with appreciation, his heart feeling full, his mind at peace. He loved the feeling of stability and protection that Harry provided, loved that his focus was always primarily_ **_him_ ** _, he loved being his object of affection and his sole focus._

_Maybe it was selfish, but he hadn’t ever been someone’s priority, someone’s main concern, it was hard not to love it and bask in the attention that Harry gave him without even asking for something in return. He didn’t want to share Harry, didn’t want to share the way he felt and the way he looked at him, didn’t want to share his loving, caring touches._

_The thought of Harry having_ **_someone else_ ** _invaded his mind and his heart darkened, his fists clenched, his body tensed._ **_That can’t happen_ ** _he told himself viciously._ **_It won’t happen, I’m not sharing Harry. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him close to me._ **

_“You don’t have to.” Came the soft, soothing voice from his front, accompanied by a kiss to his ankle, his lips moving further up. “You won’t ever have to.” He insisted, his lips getting firmer. “Just like I don’t have to share you.” He said, biting his calf lightly. “We don’t have to share each other.” He said, looking at him lovingly. “I wouldn’t allow it.”_

_Somehow that calmed him down, his heart going back to that happy place it always seemed to be in when Harry was around._

_“Don’t worry baby.”_

He woke up, his heart heavy when being faced with the harsh reality. It’d been a dream, he didn’t have anyone touching him lovingly, didn’t have anyone taking care of him and his emotions, he didn’t have anyone loving him.

Going to school was a challenge he really didn’t feel like taking, but he had to, he couldn’t miss class. He couldn’t afford taking any longer in finishing high school and getting a full time job and getting the twins’ custody. It maybe was a bit of an overreaction, but it was that train of thought what got him out of bed in the morning.

He hoped he had skipped when he walked into campus though.

There, sitting on a bench, was Harry, who had a blonde girl hanging off his arm.

Louis blood boiled. Even worse than when he fought with Harry. His blood boiled, his fists clenched, his chest burnt, his teeth pressed together painfully, and his mind kept yelling at him _get rid of her._

He didn’t understand. He’d never felt like he was the jealous kind, even when he was with Jonas, the idea of him being with someone else didn’t bother him at all, and that was Jonas, they’d had a _relationship_ , albeit short, it was a relationship, and it was more than what he had built with Harry. _Why was he jealous over Harry?_ It made no sense, they weren’t anything, they weren’t even talking to each other, Harry had called him a _whore_ , and Louis had blown him off after he’d apologised. Even knowing all of that, his mind still yelled at him to get rid of the blonde girl hanging off of his arm, his body was pushing him towards Harry to get her away, as fucking far away as possible, he felt murderous, and he’d never felt this angry, this furious, _this possessive._

He’d take the anger and fury Harry made go through his body anytime if it meant he could never feel this again. He wanted to hurt her, he knew it was bad, he knew he shouldn’t but he felt insanely jealous, and he couldn’t control it. Dark thoughts were clouding his mind.

It took all of his will power to tear his eyes away from the scene and walk away.

He missed Harry’s head whipping in his direction.

* * *

  
  


“You okay?” Sam asked as Louis stabbed a tomato on his plate during lunch.

“Perfect.” He replied, his teeth clenched and his hands turning white from the forceful grip he was using to grab the fork.

“You sure?” He shot back, his eyes wide staring at the plastic plate pitifully, looking like it was about to snap in two.

“Why do you ask?” Louis answered, the light metal fork on his hand looking like it was about to snap in two as well.

“You’re kind of murdering your food.”

“Maybe my food is asking to be murdered.” Louis didn’t even look up from where he was stabbing his salad.

“What?” Sam’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” He snapped, pushing his plate away.

“I beg to differ.”

“Just.” He took a deep breath. “Have you ever been jealous?”

“Oh god.” Sam’s eyes widened again. “Are you jealous of Katie?”

“What?! No!” Louis said loudly. Katie was the girl Sam started seeing a few weeks ago, and both of them seemed really into each other, and Louis was glad. Sam deserved someone who made him feel good. “I’m not in love with you dumbass, that’s not why I’m asking.” He blinked. “Answer the damn question!”

“Well.” He stopped to think about the question. “Maybe, a bit, but I’m not really the jealous kind. Why?”

“Have you ever been jealous over someone who isn’t your significant other.”

“Significant other, mister dictionary.” Sam mocked, and then pursed his lips in thought. “No, I don’t think so.” He said, shrugging. “I might be if you ever have another best friend, but that hasn’t ever happened, so.”

“Flattering.” Louis responded.

“Are you gonna tell me why you’re asking this?” Sam asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Louis sighed. “I’m just.” He massaged his temples. “Did you see Harry today?”

“I better not.” Sam said, growling.

“Not the time to go into overprotective best friend mode.” Louis shot back playfully. Ever since Sam had learned that Harry had called Louis _that_ he insisted that they never speak to each other again, pointing that Harry didn’t deserve Louis if he was going to act like an asshole, and while Louis agreed, he didn’t think Sam was taking everything into consideration. Harry was different, and while Sam _did_ know that, Louis didn’t think he understood just how different Harry was.

If Harry’s fury was similar to what he was feeling now, he honestly applauded him for not bashing someone’s head to the ground the second he felt like Lluis was ditching for somebody else.

Also, if it meant that Harry was going to stop talking to that blonde girl, Louis was willing to ask for forgiveness himself.

He only wanted the void, consuming, passionate feeling he had in his chest gone.

The feeling that didn’t make sense because Harry and him weren’t anything.

“He’s with someone.” Louis continued.

“So?”

“I’m jealous.” Sam frowned.

“What?”

“I’m jealous. Of the girl. I want to bash her head to the floor.” He said seriously.

“Louis?! What the fuck man.”

“I know.” He answered, his throat tight. “I know it’s wrong on every possible level, but Sam, you do _not_ understand the amount of anger I’m feeling right now. I literally want to kill someone, and I never feel like this.”

“Do you think it’s something he’s doing?”

“No.” Louis replied, glancing towards Harry and watching as the girl practically drooled over him meanwhile he just ate. Harry didn’t look like he was _trying_ to make him jealous, he looked like he was just having some company.

_Some company that was fucking drooling all over him and Louis was going to make her stop-_

“No. I don’t think he’s doing it. I don’t know why I feel the way I do.” He replied, ignoring the things his mind kept chanting.

“Then I don’t know.” Sam stated awkwardly. “I’m sorry you’re feeling this way.”

“It’s fine, I’ll get over it.”

Long story short, he did _not_ get over it.

He spent the whole day fantasizing about hurting someone, about taking his frustrations out on someone, and he was shocked at how dark his thoughts could turn, blood and pain filling his mind. His whole body was thrumming with dark desires, his head so filled with violence it rendered him incapable of questioning himself about where those sinister ideas were coming from.

He had his earphones on, heavy metal blasting through them, helping him channel his anger

He saw a hand moving in front of his face. He took his earphones off.

“What do you want Sam? I told you-” He stopped as soon as he raised his head. “Harry.”

“Princess.” He handed him a tea cup.

“I don’t want that.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t. Throw it away.” Harry shook his head and placed the tea cup on the floor, sitting beside Louis on the bench that he had been occupying. He had to hold himself down in order to not get up and walk away.

He was angry with Harry as well. Really angry.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to talk to you. I know you’re upset.”

“You care?” At Harry’s raise of brows, he scoffed. “Didn’t seem like it when you were hanging out with Barbie.”

The girl was _so pretty_ as well. Louis hated her.

“You mean Lindsay?” Harry asked, and if Louis wasn’t so upset, he’d have noticed his slightly humorous tone.

“Whatever the fuck her name is.” Louis growled. “Leave.”

“Why are you so upset over this one girl? We haven’t even done anything.”

“None of your fucking business. Leave.”

“You don’t want me to leave.”

“Yes I do.”

“Fine, I’ll go get Lindsay.” He stood up but was stopped by Louis’ grip on his arm, pulling him down to make him sit again.

“No, you won’t.”

“So?” Harry said, sitting back down easily. “Why are you so angry over Lind-?”

“Stop saying her name!”

“Why are you so angry over her?”

Louis sighed. He didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t have a concrete answer. He just knew he was angry and he wanted her as far away as possible. From both of them because he didn’t know what he’d do if he had her in front of him but he specially wanted Barbie as far away as fucking possible from Harry.

“I don’t know. I just don’t like her.” He frowned. “Get rid of her.”

He had no idea where that had come from, the anger and the demanding tone on his voice, they just forced their way out of his mouth. Louis didn’t even process those words.

Harry didn’t seem to mind.

“Get rid of her how?” Louis turned to make eye contact with him. He saw a darkness that didn’t scare him, but made him wary nonetheless. He didn’t know what Harry was capable of.

“I’m not asking you to kill her.” He clarified, and Harry blinked, like he wasn’t surprised that was the conclusion Louis had arrived to from his question. “I just want her away. As far away as possible.”

“Okay.” He complied easily. “I’ll get rid of her. If” He raised his pointer finger. “If you say what you want _clearly.”_ He said, his eyes a dark glint, his smirk making it’s appearance. Louis gritted his teeth again, but gave Harry what he wanted anyway.

 _He never wanted to see her again._ **_I need her gone._ **

“I want her away. From you.” He gulped and tried to ignore Harry’s growing smirk. “I want her as far away from you as possible. Get rid of her.”

“Your wish is my command.” Harry replied, getting up and stretching.

“You’re getting rid of her just because I asked?”

“Course.”

“In exchange of what?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Harry repeated. “I’m trying to get you to forgive me dummy.” He added, surprisingly soft. “I’m not in the position to make demands.”

“But I don’t want you to-”

“You’re not making me do anything I’m not comfortable with.” He assured him. “I’m getting rid of her if that’s what you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you won’t see her ever again.” Harry said calmly as he started walking away. “Bye princess.”

* * *

Once he was back home with Sam, he mentioned the whole deal to him and Harry’s reaction to his request.

“So, he’s just doing what you asked? Nothing in return?”

“Exactly.”

“What do you think got into him?”

“He said he was trying to make me forgive him.”

“Did he?” Louis nodded, pursing his lips. “Well, are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Forgiving him.” Sam clarified.

“Didn’t you tell me not to?”

“I did, but I can’t give you orders or tell you what to do.” Sam scoffed. “Even if I tried, you wouldn’t listen.” He said frustrated

“Don’t be mad at me.” Louis swallowed hard. “I don’t think you can grasp how much anger we keep in our bodies Sam. I don’t think you can understand the extent of these dark thoughts and feelings. They are new to me and even _I_ don’t understand how they work, but they showed up with Harry, so they have to be related to him.”

“Hold up a second. We?”

“It’s just.” He shook his head lightly. “When Harry’s around me I feel an indescribable fury. I wouldn’t be able to explain it if I wanted, it’s almost like lava’s running through me instead of blood. I feel murderous.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I suspect he feels the same around me.” At Sam’s unconvinced expression, he continued. “You’ve said it yourself, he’s not normal, he can do _things,_ and we don’t know what _things_ entails, we have no idea what he’s capable of or what he wants to do. We don’t know Sam. We only know he’s someone, _something_ different.”

“I guess you have a point.” Sam agreed. “Do you think you’ll ever know whatever it is he has going on?”

“Maybe, some day.”

“Whenever that happens, you let me know.”

* * *

“You seem really happy.” Liam commented, eyes fixated on Harry, pacing around with his yellow python wrapped around his shoulders, his eyes fully dark like Liam had never seen before, petting the animal’s chin while a wide smile was occupying his face, pacing around the room like dancing.

“Mhm.” He said, his tone pleased and content. Peaceful, almost. “He got jealous today.”

“What?” Liam asked confused.

“He got jealous. Louis.” His smile got impossibly wider. “He hated seeing me with Lindsay.”

“You took her to school just to make Louis jealous?” Harry frowned, his eyes still fully black.

“No.” He clarified. “I found her at school. And I needed to feed, so I had to get her here.” He said, looking at the girl’s trembling body on the bed in the corner of his chamber.

“Why is she trembling?”

“She’s dreaming of me. And I’m taking her energy.”

“You are? You don’t have to have sex for that?”

“No. Not as long as I have Louis close.” He stopped. “And by close I mean not a thousand kilometers away.” He clarified when he saw Liam raise his finger, the way he did when he was about to ask something, still petting his python. “I do need to feed tho, so I used her. But it wasn’t to make Louis jealous. That just happened.”

“How do you know he was jealous?”

“I can feel it.”

“Cool.” Liam pursed his lips. “What’s she dreaming about?” He asked and Harry seemed to focus his eyes on her for a bit.

“She’s licking my feet.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged.

“That doesn’t creep you out?”

“He’s a sex demon, Liam.” Zayn said, walking into the chamber room nonchalantly, sitting down on his lap and kissing him. “He doesn’t get creeped or grossed out. It’s what he’s best at.”

“You are a sex demon too.” Liam replied, looking at Zayn. “The idea of someone licking your feet doesn’t creep you out?”

“No.” Zayn said simply. “Actually I’d say feet is a pretty common kink.”

“Also pretty vainilla.” Harry added. “It’s just a body part. There’s nothing weird about it.”

“Are _you_ into feet?” Liam insisted, looking at both Zayn and Harry back and forth.

“I’m not.” Zayn said, rolling his eyes.

“I am.” Harry said, focused on his python and it’s eyes. “I like them. Louis has pretty feet.”

“You _are?”_

“Liam, what’s wrong with you?” Zayn asked, annoyed, sitting up straight. “Stop it. Are you trying to kink shame Harry?”

“No.” Liam said. “It’s just… They gross me out.”

“That’s cool.” Zayn said. “I get it. But stop being so insistent about how “weird” foot fetish is.” He scoffed. “Demons don’t usually have kinks tho, at least not sex demons, we adjust to our partners.”

“Fine.” Liam scoffed. “I’m sorry.” He kept looking at Harry. “What’s it’s name?” He asked, referring to the python.

“Her name.” Harry softly corrected, still entranced by his pet. “Lilith.”

“Like-” He was stopped by Zayn’s elbow colliding with his stomach.

“I would recommend you stop asking questions Liam.” Harry said, his eyes still fully black, petting his python softly, walking her towards her branch where she laid all the time. “It’s not very good for you.”

“Sorry.” Liam said, his head bowed. “I’m just curious.”

“Then ask _me_.” Zayn interrupted. “Not Harry.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Harry said, walking towards Lindsay and staring at her body. He stood beside her, his upper body bent so he could take a look at her closely. Then, he opened her and his own mouth, and Liam could see _blood_ coming out of her mouth and into his.

“He’s taking her energy.” Zayn whispered beside him, answering his unasked question.

“Is it hurting her?” He asked, his eyes wide, looking at the way Lindsay’s skin turned greyer and greyer, her veins turning noticeable.

“Deteriorating her, more like. She’ll be alive once he’s done but she’ll need help recovering.”

“Is he taking her to a hospital, then?”

Zayn chuckled lowly. “No. He’s just leaving her somewhere to be found.” At Liam’s panicked face, he stated. “Liam. We’re demons. It might not be obvious for you now, but we’re not the good guys here.”

Liam nodded, not saying anything more as he stared while Harry grabbed Lindsay’s body and left the chamber.

He wished she was found before she died.

* * *

_Louis tugged his wrists, feeling the rope cutting deliciously into his skin, his arm unable to move much more than a few centimeters. He looked at his legs, spread apart by a spreader bar._

_And there, in front of him, between his legs, was Harry. Standing up._

_“You look so hot when you’re jealous, did you know princess?” He said, smirk on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest._

_“I told you not to call me-” He felt a slight breeze and felt Harry’s finger against his lips, shushing him._

_“You’re not in control now,_ **_I am_ ** _. I’ll call you whatever I please.” He said, his fingers running through his chest, pinching his nipples, making him whimper. “And I quite like the name princess, don’t you?”_

_“I’m not a prince-” He was interrupted by two of Harry’s fingers pushing past his lips, invading his mouth._

_“Mmhm. I think you are. You’re_ **_my_ ** _princess.” He said, pleased with himself. “Aren’t you, Louis? Aren’t you mine?”_

_“Mhm.” Louis babbled through Harry’s fingers._

_“And I’m yours, sweetie.” He said, taking his fingers out and kissing him. “Only yours.”_

_“Didn’t seem like it. I should be the one tying you up, punishing you.”_

_“Mhm, I don’t think so.”, he said, pushing his hand inside Louis’ panties, lightly stroking him. “You like this.” He said confidently. “You love submitting to me just as much as you hate to admit you love it.”_

_“I- This is unfair.”_

_“Mhm. It is. It’s a full power exchange.” Harry agreed. “But you like it this way. You like being helpless, at my mercy. You love it. And you don’t want anyone else being in your place, right princess?”_

_“Would you want someone else to tie me up?” Louis asked with a smirk._

_“Don’t play with fire.” He shot back, his eyes black already, his hold on Louis’ dick tightening. “No one would lay a hand on you anyway.”_

_“Why not?”_

_He felt Harry’s sharp teeth grazing his neck, his hand still in his boxers. He knew the bite was coming but that didn’t make it any less shocking when he felt his neck being mauled by his- Harry._

_“Because they know you are mine.” Harry said easily. “And if they make the mistake of touching you.” He felt Harry’s clawed fingers from his other hand running through his chest. “I’d kill them.” He felt his claws rip his panties._

_He cleared his throat._

_“You should try and keep your jealousy in check.” Louis said out of breath. “People say it’s a toxic trait.”_

_“Mhm. You’ll tell me if you like my jealousy after this.”_

The last thing he felt was Harry’s hand gripping his dick and starting to move before he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Louis’ murderous thoughts? And what about Harry's kink? I don't think I'm gonna fully into foot fetish but it's something I wanna throw some references to throughout this story since I am obssesed with Louis Tomlinson's feet. Do you have any theories about what’s happening? I’d love to hear your thoughts,, I kinda feel like Liam is a reflection of you guys, not understanding anything yet invested. Love you!
> 
> *Obviously I do not believe that jealousy should be romanticized BUT this is a work of fiction, about a demon, so.


End file.
